When Three Boys Turned Me Girly
by HP4EverLuver
Summary: Angelina always knew her stubbornness would get her in trouble. And in Fifth Year, it did. Excatly how far will she go to prove three boys wrong? And will she lose herself on the way there? Takes place during the Weasley Twins' Fifth Year.
1. Trailer

Angelina Johnson was the prefect Tomboy

She played Quidditch, hung out with guys, and was

An honorary Weasley prankster

_Show's Angelina, Fred, George, and Lee sitting in Transfiguration when from outside the room Flich yells, "Ms. Norris!" Lee looks at George, George looks at Fred, and Fred looks at Angelina who smirks. "You're welcome." She whispers._

But what happens when Fred, Lee and George say something insulting

"_You know what would be funny?" Lee asked one night in the Common Room. Angelina, Fred, Lee and George had been sitting around talking and drinking Butterbeer for the past hour and a half. "Seeing Angie in a dress!" "With make-up!" Fred added. George laughed along but Angelina on the other hand, threw her Butterbeer bottle in the fire and stomped away angry._

And Angelina decides to prove them wrong?

"_They want girly, then they are __**so**__ gonna get it." Angelina said while grinning in the mirror._

_The next day at breakfast, Fred, George and Lee were sitting at the Gryffindor Table eating. "What's up guys?" They look up to see Angie and get a surprise. "Angelina?"_

And when she becomes Girly, will Angelina go a little too far?

"_Wood, I'm quitting Quidditch."_

"_Fred, Lee, George, my boyfriend says I can't hang out with you all anymore." Angelina turns away leaving the three boys shocked._

_**When Three Boys Turned**_

_**Me Girly**_


	2. The Reunion of The Friends

__

_**Yeah, i finally uploaded the first chapter! Sorry it took forever and i know the chapter isn't that good. Also this story I can garrentee won't flollow everything in the Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Askaban book. Well hop you like! **_

_Dear Journal,_

_Ello. My name is Angelina Ariel Johnson and I will be 16 later this year, which means at the moment I am 15 years old. I'm basically you're average 15 year-old girl. Wait. That was a bold face lie. I'm not you're average 15 year old, in fact I'm far from it. Firstly, most girls my age love make-up. I hate the stuff. Girls my age love gossip, I roll my eyes at it, which would make you wonder why I'm such good friends with probably the biggest gossip queens in Hogwarts History. Girls also only like Quidditch because it's a time to watch fit men ride on brooms. I play it for the love of the game. And to win of course. As for the whole liking guys thing, boys are so over raided. Not like I'm Lesbian or anything, and not like I have anything against those who do. I swear! Wow, I must be really pathetic. Look at me. Arguing with a journal! Honestly!_

_Anyway, tomorrow, or should I say today considering it's 2 am, is the first day of my 5__th__ Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, still a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I can't wait to see my friends again, Katie Bell, Gryffindor Chaser, entering her 4__th__ Year and Partner in Gossip to Alicia Spinet, who like me is entering her 5__th__ Year, and is also a Chaser. Lee Jordan, Hogwarts Quidditch Announcer and has had a not so secret major crush on me for as long as I've known him. Then last, but definitely not least, George Christopher Weasley, and his identical twin, in possibly everyway possible, Fredrick Anthony Weasley. If they could, those two would pull pranks every bloody second. Don't even get me started when Halloween comes around. They practically like animals! _

_Ahh, those Weasley Twins. Actually Fred gave me this journal on the last day of term. I wonder why I've never written in it yet. Anyway, I love them both dearly, but I just wish that they would focus more on school. Honestly, I mean the rest of us can study for three hours, and they can study for 3 minutes, yet they'll still get better grades than we do! Its nuts, but that's what you get when you hang with the Weasley Twins. Why did I ever say hi to them in 1__st__ Year? My life would be so much easier. _

_I can't wait to get back. I've had nothing to do all summer. And I still have nothing to do. I'm too excited to sleep. Well, I should probably at least attempt at sleep so I'll be able to concentrate on meeting the guys tomorrow. Talk to you later,_

_Angelina_

OoOoOoOoO

"Angelina Ariel Johnson! Unless you want to miss the train, then get your 15 year old butt down the stairs now!" Angelina winced knowing that when her mother used her full name, that she meant business. Angelina rushed down the stairs, nearly falling in the process.

"Finally, you're ready. What was taking you so long? You've had your trunk packed for at least a fortnight. What were you doing?" Her father asked. Angelina opened her mouth to answer, but her mother beat her to it.

"You know exactly what she was doing, Mike. She was writing in that journal of hers again. I'm beginning to think it's not so healthy to write that much. She's getting paler by the second." Rosemary Johnson said while checking her hair in the compact mirror.

"Mary dear, she's a child. And you know writing is a way to release your feelings." Her father argued.

"Isn't that what she has friends for?" Angelina looked back and forth between her parents. _**'Okay. They yell at me for being late, yet they stand here and talk about me as if I'm not here?' **_She thought. Before her parents could continue, she interrupted.

"I thought we were getting late." Her parents then seemed to remember they were supposed to be leaving. "How are we getting on the platform?"

"We're apparating." Her father answered. "It's too late for us the drive. Take hold of your mother." Angelina did as she was told. The familiar sensation of being squeezed and running out of air surrounded her and just as she thought she would surely pass out, the spinning stopped.

Angelina looked around at the familiar setting. The brilliant red and gold train stood tall, surround by parents and students saying goodbye. Angelina looked around until she saw one of the five people she was looking for. "Katie!" She yelled as she ran towards her. Katie turned around at the sound of her name and ran toward her friend. "Kates, how are you? Did you have a good summer?" Angelina asked when they finally met. Katie nodded excitedly.

"It was great. My parents and I went to Paris for most of it. And guess who was there also? Lee Jordan! We were in the same hotel and everything." Katie's grin got larger at the thought. Angelina wiggled her eyebrows.

"Katie! What were you doing staying in the same hotel with Lee Jordan, the boy you've liked for what, a year now? What would your parents say if they knew you spent the night in his room?" Katie slapped her friend playfully.

"I didn't sleep with him. But if it was you and Fred in our situation, I wouldn't be so sure if you'd both still be virgins."

"Who said I was a virgin to start with?" A very familiar voice said from behind Angelina. Angelina turned around and grinned at the familiar Redhead twin standing behind her. He had gotten taller over the summer growing 3 more inches so she had to look up at him. Just a few summers ago it had been the other way around.

"I personally am surprised you were even born a virgin." She said while smiling coyly and crossing her arms.

"Well what did you think I meant when I said from the start?" All three of them laughed at that. "So are you two just going to stand there, or hug me?" Katie hugged him first and when they let go, Fred turned toward Angelina with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Angelina knew that look and began to back up.

"Fred, don't." He didn't seem to hear her, because he continued to advance on her. Angelina turned to run, but Fred grabbed her by her waist, and picked her up bridal style and began to spin around. Since Fred was about 5"9, Angelina knew that she'd rather not fall, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. When Fred finally stopped spinning, he looked at Angelina and noticed just how pretty his friend had gotten.

Her braids from the previous year were gone and now her hair fell in waves that stopped halfway down her back. She never wore make-up but in his opinion, she didn't need it. Also the pink spaghetti-strapped shirt she was wearing not only matched her pink shorts, but hugged every curve she owned. The shorts weren't that bad either considering that they showed off her legs that went on forever.

Angelina finally understood why so many girls were so entranced by Fred. His genetics were not only good, but he knew how to compliment his looks. He was wearing a plain red shirt and a blue jean jacket. He was also in loose fitting jeans and trainers. His shaggy hair feel into his blue eyes, since he hadn't cut it that summer. They continued to stare at each other, while Katie smiled at them knowingly. Just then, Mrs. Weasley, Alicia, George, and Mr. Johnson walked up to them.

"Angelina! How lovely to see you wrapped up in my brother's arms. I always knew you fancied Fred. Bout time you finally admitted it." George said cockily, while wrapping an arm around Alicia's shoulders. Fred's face turned red, while Angelina's cheeks turned pink. Fred seemed to forget that he was actually holding a human because he dropped his arms and Angelina fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"And thank you Fred, for dropping my daughter." Mr. Johnson said while grinning. Fred turned even redder as he mumbled a sorry.

"Hello? Why are you apologizing to him? You dropped _**me,**_ remember?" Angelina said from the ground. Katie grabbed her outstretched hand and helped pull her to her feet. Mrs. Weasley scolded her son.

"Fred, that was very careless of you. What if Angelina had gotten hurt?" Fred looked up from his feet and smiled slightly at her with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sorry, Angie. I didn't mean it. You know it was an accident. Forgive me?" Fred asked while getting on his knees, folding his hands and pulling a puppy dog pout. Everyone watching laughed, Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Of course I forgive you Fredrick. I could never stay mad at you. I love you, you tall redheaded string bean!" Angelina said in an overly dramatic voice.

"And I love you, you smart-aleck big butt!" He replied by jumping up and crushing her in a hug. Mr. Johnson checked his watch and whistled.

"Okay everyone. I know this reunion was fun, but you've all really go to get on the Hogwarts Express, now." He said. The 5 teens nodded and hurried off the platform and onto the train. They waved to their parents before walking down the hall looking for an empty platform, when a head full of Dreadlocks popped out of one.

"Lee!" Katie exclaimed while running towards him. Lee came out and hugged her. Fred, Alicia and George raised their eyebrows. Angelina just smiled.

"Lee, I am appalled. I thought I would be the first to know once you got, what is it twin?" George said turning to his double.

"His first girlfriend I believe, twin." Fred answered. Lee rolled his eyes, while Katie giggled. Lee took her out of his embrace, but kept one of his arms loosely around her waist as they went inside the compartment. George and Alicia went first, followed by Fred, Angie after him. Before he entered, he bowed and looked at Angelina.

"After you, my lady." Angelina smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Why, thank you Sir Weasley." Angelina responded while presenting a crusty of her own. To top it off, she gave him a kiss in the middle of his forehead, sending pleasant tingles down his spine; he shouldn't have felt for his closest girl friend. Angelina herself, suddenly felt weird, but they decided to just ignore it. Unknown to them, everyone else had seen how they suddenly stilled after the kiss and had finished exchanging looks before the two actually entered the compartment. They sat in a comfortable silence for about 3 minutes before the train began to move. As they watched the countryside go by, they began to talk about their summers, Quidditch and how interesting this school year would be. If only they knew.


	3. Back At Last

"It's O.W.L. Year. Can you believe it? It feels like it was just yesterday when we were having the Sorting Hat put on our heads." Angelina said while placing food on her plate. They were in the Great Hall enjoying the annual Start of Term Feast. The sorting had just ended and the 1st Years were to busy marveling at the castle and how the food just appeared to really eat.

"What I can't believe is that Fred and George have yet to be suspended, let alone expelled. How'd you do it? Memory modification spells?" Lee joked. Fred and George looked at each other before smiling and saying,

"Wouldn't you like to remember?" Just then Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain since his 4th Year and very handsome Scottish man, walked over from his 7th year friends toward the six 15 year olds. Alicia and Katie instantly burst into a fit of giggles, causing Lee and George to glare at the older boy. Fred and Angelina just glanced at each other from across the table and rolled their eyes while mumbling, "Young love."

"Hey, team. Lee. You all have a good summer?" He asked looking at them each in turn. They murmured in agreement and a chorus of "good" and "fines." He nodded before he became serious just like he did at practice or before a game. "I've schedule a practice tomorrow after dinner, 7:00 sharp, so be there. Got it? Good." He said without letting them respond before he walked towards where Harry and his friends Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

"The season hasn't even started and it's already working us like dogs. The boy has problems." George said while picking up his glass of pumpkin juice.

"What do you expect? It's his last year at Hogwarts and his last year as captain, aka his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup. He's basically going to go nuts with the practices." Alicia said while picking up her glass of water. Lee, Fred, George, and Angelina looked at both her and Katie who had each had water, a salad and a handful of grapes. When the two saw the others staring at each other, they asked the obvious question.

"What?"

"You two may not know this, but this is a _**FEAST**_, not a snack. That means stuff yourself until you can't breathe." Fred said. Angelina kicked him under the table.

"Way to be nice, Fred." She said sarcastically. "What bubble brain is trying to say, is that you guys aren't eating a lot. And it you're dieting, then you're stupid, because you guys are smaller than I am and I know I'm not fat." Alicia and Katie just shrugged.

"Well, it never hurts to eat healthy. Besides too much junk can cause your face to break out." Katie said while combing her hair with a comb she seemed to have pulled out of thin air. Just then Roger Davies appeared behind the girls.

Roger was a very handsome 16-year-old boy, with his soft brown hair, sparkling eyes and dazzling smile. He was in Hufflepuff and was also the Seeker on his house Quidditch team. Girls were entranced by him, and were constantly drooling over him in the halls, library, classrooms, you name it. Fred, Lee and George didn't like him because he was a Quidditch opponent. Katie didn't know him, Alicia had like him before George, and Angelina didn't really care about him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He asked causally. The three boys glared, Alicia giggled quietly to herself, and Katie and Angelina muttered a hello.

"What do you want Davies?" George asked while eyeing his girlfriend.

"Chill. I just wanted to know if I could borrow some sugar." Angelina grabbed the sugar container in front of Fred and handed it to him, afraid of what would happen if he stood there for any longer.

"Here." Roger's hand clasped over hers, and seemed to hold it there for a second or two.

"Thanks." His eyes seemed to look her up and down. "Angelina." He slowly let go of her hand, and walked back to his table, leaving a confused look on Angelina's face, grins like that of pumpkins on Alicia's and Katie's faces, shocked looks on Lee and George, and a furious one on Fred's.

"Oh my god Ange! Roger Davies was totally checking you out." Alicia said. Angelina shook her head.

"No he wasn't." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so he was undressing you with his eyes, then." She said.

"I'd prefer him to check me out." Angelina answered. Fred growled deeply in his throat.

"I prefer him not to do anything." He muttered under his breath, only loud enough for his twin to hear, who sent him a suspicious look. Before he could question him though, Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, now that our bellies are full to satisfaction, I think it's time to turn in. Prefects have your Common Room Passwords. Good night!" With that you could hear the scraping of seats and chairs as hundreds of students got up. After the password had been given, the 6 entered the Common Room that had been like a home away from home. Angelina took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly, smiling.

"Glad to be back?" She opened her eyes that she had unconsciously closed, to see her friends grinning at her. She stuck her tongue out at them, but grinned anyway.

"Very. I have a feeling that this year is going to be very entertaining." Angelina said while flopping down on one of the couches before having the 6th Year Prefect tell her she needed to get up to go to bed.

"Wow. Predicting the future. Before you know it, you'll be killing Harry everyday." George said. Alicia made a cross with her fingers in front of her.

"Trelawney shall not be spoken of in this room,_** ever. **_Why you all still take her class, I don't understand." Fred, George, Lee and Angelina just shrugged.

"It's a class to sleep in." they said in unison. Katie smiled as she yawned.

"Well, it's been a long day, and we've got a longer one tomorrow, what with Wood's practice and all." There was a murmer of agreements. "So, goodnight, all. Goodnight Lee." She said while facing him with an innocent smile that he returned.

"Night, Kates." With that he drew her towards him, and kissed her sweetly on her lips, and then on her cheeks. When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a bit before Katie turned and went up the Girl's Dormitory.

"Wow, Lee. Are you getting excited or are you just having problems controlling down there?" Alicia asked, causing the other 3 to burst out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Lee glared at Alica, but after a bit he joined in on the laughing. Soon, they were all yawning and decided that staying up late was not an option. Before they went theier separate ways, Fred said,

"Back home at last." Angelina couldn't agree more. _**Back home at last.**_


	4. Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

_**I'm uploading three of my stories! I'm so Happy! I've been swamped with school, and this center I've been trying to get into, I'm working on a script, etc, etc, etc, and a bunch of other stuff that would probably take forever to explain so don't worry about it. Also I've been thinking about deleting **__**Albus Potter's First Year**_. _**So anyway, here is the third chapter of **__**When Three Boys Turned me Girly! **__**Enjoy!**_

_**Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow**_

"Stupid cat needs to go and mind it's own damn business, and get out of mine." Alicia mumbled as she came down to breakfast the next morning. Katie and Angelina were down there; the guys had yet to show up.

"Oh look. Sleeping Beauty has finally come down from her tower." Angelina said while chewing on a piece of toast.

"And she's borrowed the bride of Frankenstein's hair." Katie added. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Who's that?"

"Never mind. Had to watch it over the summer. What did Ms. Norris do to you, so early in the morning?" Katie asked, trying to change the subject. Alicia rolled her eyes while groaning and sitting down next to Angelina.

"She made me spill all of my favorite shampoo all over the dorm. I wouldn't go up there if I were you, anytime soon." She said while talking to the two other girls at the table. And to top it off, my books, book bag and all of my _**Witch Weekly **_magazines are ruined." Alicia said while holding up the soaked backpack.

"It just needs a drying charm." Katie said before performing it. Alicia squealed and thanked her friend. "You're welcome, now you just need to do something about that hair. What did you do to it?" Alicia tried to pull the scrunchie out of it, but it seemed stuck. Angelina snickered from beside her, and tried to hide it. The guys took then to come down the stairs.

"Morning, ladie-Alicia, what happened to your hair?" They asked in unison. Katie and Angelina bust into fits of giggles, while Alicia glared and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not funny! I had added hairspray to give it volume and was trying to put it in a bun, when that stupid Ms. Norris came in and distracted me. Trying to kill a cat, while doing your hair, is a lot harder than it seems." She once again gave a tug at the scrunchie, but the attempt was futile. "Who am I kidding? I'll never get this knot out." Katie got up and walked behind her.

"O, don't try that whole _**'I'm so pitiful' **_thing. It doesn't suit you, or work for you. Now sit still." She pulled a pair of scissors from her bag, and within minutes, the knot was out, Alicia's hair was in waves, and she was crushing Katie to death.

"Yes, I know you love me. Now let go!" Katie said while pushing her off. When she had succeeded, she picked up her books. "Well, I'm off to Ancient Runes."

"Yawn." Said everyone but Lee.

"See ya, Katie." She bit her bottom lip, smiled and nodded before walking off.

"So, are you gonna follow her or not?" George asked. Lee punched him in the shoulder. Fred made a face at his plate.

"You know what we need? A snow day." He said, while touching his eggs.

"Okay, it's October. And second, even if it was snowing outside, we'd still be having classes." Angelina said from her seat across from him. George and Lee on the other hand, faces lit up with delight, as they turned to form a huddle with Fred. "Boys." Angelina said while rolling her eyes.

OoOoOoOo

"This is torture!" Alicia whispered to Angelina who was beside her in History of Magic. They were in the back of the classroom, three empty seats beside them, the boy's forms usually occupying the seats.

"I know that, especially since all you've done is repeat that for the past 10 minutes!" Alicia let out a huff and leaned back in her chair as Professor Binns drowned on about something that interested no one in the class, alive or dead.

"I wonder where the guys are." Alicia asked just to keep the conversation from completely dieing. Angelina shrugged absently.

"Haven't seen them since breakfast." No sooner had she said that, she noticed, something small, white and fluffy fell on the tip of her nose and dissolved. She looked up to see where it came from, but saw nothing. It appeared that something along the same lines happened to Alicia, for she looked up as well. After a while, more flakes fell, and pretty soon, everyone was staring at the ceiling of the classroom, trying to understand what exactly was going on, and why this strange phenomenon was taking place. Before long, even Binns had noticed that his classroom was being filled with what appeared to be snow, only it was warm to the touch instead of cold, and wasn't exactly dissolving.

Minutes later, students were being ushered back to Common Rooms while staff tried to sort everything out. The students didn't mind though. In fact they all seemed to be having the time of their lives. They threw snowballs, built snowmen, and had a winter blast in the fall.

Katie, Angelina and Alicia started searching for the twins and Lee as soon as they entered the Common Room, while looking, they overheard a conversation between the Golden Trio.

"Brilliant. Absolutely bloody brilliant." Ron said in wonder from his spot on the couch. Hermione scowled while brushing snowflakes from her book.

"I disagree. Do you know how much valuable time we're wasting when we could be learning something useful?" Harry who was lying in front of the fire, responded,

"Come on, Hermione. You've got to admit. We needed a break. And what better one than a snow day?" He said while throwing a snowball at the back of Ron's head, missing by inches and hitting Pavarti Patil instead.

The girls finally found the three boys in secluded corner in the back behind a table, watching the fruits of their labor with looks of mischief. "Girls, can we help you with something?" They all asked at once.

"Oh don't try and play innocent. We know it was you 3 who made the whole castle snow." Alicia said while leaning over the table, in front of George, who stood up himself and also leaned over, leaving only a few inches between their faces.

"Don't act like you aren't glad to be out of class right now and for the rest of the week."

"Yep." Lee nodded answering their unasked question. "The snow's rigged to fall until the end of the week, when it will all just disappear." Angelina, being the realistic one, said,

"You do know you three are going to get caught right? Not that we'll turn you in or anything, but, well, who else could have done this and pulled it off?" Fred shook is head and walked around the table till he stood in front of Angelina, leaning against the table.

"Angie, Angie, Ange. When are you gonna learn that we do this to berecognized as well as for the laughter_**?**_"

"The day you turn into a decent person, or the year you don't prank me on my birthday." Fred shook his head and chucked her chin lightly.

"Then my dear, you shall be waiting till the day you die." Angelina playfully rolled her eyes and looked around at her other housemates. They all appeared to be having the time of their lives not being in class. "Ange, relax. Enjoy the taste of freedom while you can." Angelina turned to her right to see Fred's freckled face, less than 3 inches from her own.

He gave her a smirk she had gotten used to since they were 12. Angelina simply smiled and crossed her arms, but didn't say a word. Fred burst into a grin. "Knew you'd see it my way! You usually do!" He then did something unexpected and kissed her on her cheek before walking towards other 5th Years across the room, leaving the other five in shock. George was first to break the silence.

"Told ya he liked her! Pay up Lee!" Lee grumbled something incoherent while shuffling through his pockets.


	5. Stupid, Stinky, Evil Ms Norris

**Sorry for not updating, writer's block.**

**Don't own. Enjoy!**

"A month's worth of detention? Now that's a little harsh." Alicia said. It was a week after the whole snowing in the castle. All 6 were currently sitting in the boys' dorm, doing charms. Well, Alicia and Angelina were. Katie was doing transfiguration, and the boys were being boys; Lee and George were playing Exploding Snap, Fred was doing sit-ups.

"Have you guys finished your homework?" Angelina asked without looking up from her parchment.

"Have you removed the stick from up your arse?" George asked without moving his eyes from the game. As he placed his last card, the deck exploded covering his face in dark soot. Lee opened his mouth to say something. "Don't. Even. Think. About it, Jordan."

"I was just going to ask if you wanted me to perform a spell to clean you up. And if you didn't mind, I was also going to get Colin to take a picture. You know Colin right? He's the little Second Year stalking Harry Potter with the camera permanently attached to his hand." Katie playfully pushed him.

"He's not that obsessed."

"Harry's told me he's followed him into the showers. More than once. Anyway like I was saying, I was going to get Colin to take a picture. How do you feel about that, George?" George's blue eyes glared at him from under all the soot.

"What makes you think I want to remember ever looking like this?' Lee shook his dreadlocks.

"Oh no the picture's for me. I find your face very humorous." Lee said while cleaning up the exploded cards.

"Just shut up and perform the spell you offered me before."

"But you only get the spell, if I get the picture." George stood up.

"I'll do it myself. Where's my wand?" Fred answered from his position in front of Angelina, doing sit-ups.

"Down. Stairs. In. Your bookbag. By. The fire." He said between lifts.

"And I don't think that you wanna go in a Common Room full of people looking like a troll doll left in a fire." George sighed and turned, giving Alicia his best puppy dog pout.

"Don't even ask Weasley. I want a picture." George scoffed.

"What kind of bloody mates are you lot?" The other 5 looked at each other before speaking in unison.

"The best lot you'll ever have." Angelina got up from Fred's bed and walked over to George. She pulled her wand out of the back pocket of her jeans and raised it towards George's face.

"Scourgify." **(A/N is that spelled right? My friends took my books and are hiding them as part of a bet I don't get them back anytime soon. Sad, right?) **She said and instantly bubbles formed and began to clean his face and his hair. By the time the bubbles were gone, George looked like his normal self. He picked up Angelina by her waist, and swung her around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said as he placed her back on the ground. She nodded.

"No sweat. But, we should probably get going. We do have classes tomorrow, after all. And, curfew is in one minute." Alicia and Katie got up in agreement. George unknown to them, had followed to get his bookbag.

"Thanks a lot Angie." Alicia said while hitting her on the shoulder. Angelina stopped walking and her eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"What did I do?" Angelina asked.

"I wanted that picture!" Alicia said while stomping her foot in frustration.

"Are you being serious, or are you joking?" Katie asked from where she stood on Alicia's other side.

"51 percent serious, 49 percent joking." She answered as they starting walking back to their dorms. George shook his head and returned to his room, after retrieving his stuff.

"So are we sneaking down to the kitchen's or what?" Lee asked as George walked in the room.

"Lee, I don't know. We're already in trouble for the snow. I don't think we should risk it." George and Lee gasped in horror.

"Fredrick Anthony Weasley! I am appalled!" George said dramatically while placing his right hand over his heart.

"Are you saying that you, of all people, is trying to dare I say it?...Follow the rules?" Lee asked, his face mirroring George's.

"Who are you and what have you done with my twin?" Fred rolled his eyes and stood up from the floor.

"It's not that. I mean you know I'm totally up for sneaking out after hours. It's mum. George, if we get in trouble 2 weeks in a row, especially by _**Snape **_2 weeks in a row, mum will kill us. Who knows? She might even disown us." George clicked his teeth, agreeing but not wanting to admit it out loud.

"But what if we're really careful? Come on, mate. You know you want to. In and out. Please, please, please?" Lee begged.

"Fine. But only because you look pitiful." Lee shrugged.

"I can live with that." He said. The three boys went to their beds and pulled on their robes. Lee grabbed the Marauder's Map, and they quietly snuck out of their dorms and down into the Common Room. Just as they expected and predicted, no was down there. They opened the portrait hole and climbed out.

"Took you three long enough." All three of them jumped in the air and turned around to see all three of the girls leaning against the wall. Alica rolled her eyes mockingly and got off the wall.

"So typical of a man to keep a women waiting."

"How long have you been out here?" Lee asked. Angelina pretended to look at her watch.

"A good 3 minutes at least." Katie placed her hands on her hips.

"Are we going to stand here or are we going to get something to eat? Because if we are just going to stand here and talk, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Calm down, babe. We're going." Lee said walking up to her and grabbing her hand and starting down the stairs.

Alicia and George rolled their eyes. "Sweet, isn't it?" Alicia asked. George looked at her.

"Yeah. Sweetly sickening." He responded before heading down the stairs. Fred and Angelina just looked at each other, pointed fingers down their throats and both pretended to gag.

OoOoOoOo

"Take one down, pass it around, 1 bottle of Butterbeer on the wall!" Fred and Angelina were singing, arms around each others shoulders, a half empty bottle of Butterbeer in their empty hands. The other four had ditched them a long time ago, afraid of getting caught because of the two.

"Fred?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Maybe we should shut up." Fred laughed at this.

"Why?" Angelina stopped walking to stare at him.

"Maybe because it's 2, meaning not only are we out after curfew, but we are causing a disturbance, because our singing sound like a bunch of drunk bums."

"Don't worry. We won't-" Fred stopped talking and lifted his head. Angelina looked at him curiously.

"Fred, what's-" Fred held a finger up to her lips and to his own.

"Do you hear that?" Angelina strained, but she couldn't hear what he did. Fred's eyes widened. "Shit." Without a second thought, he grabbed Angelina by the hand, and pulled her into a dark corner. There was hardly any room and they were completely pressed against each other. Suddenly a smell filled the air neither could describe, but both knew. It was a mix of potions, bad hygenie, and mold.

"Filch." They both said. And sure enough they soon heard footsteps that were gradually getting louder. Angelina's nails were digging into Fred's back and his hands were pulling her tight against his chest. Angelina could hear his heartbeat clearly and it was beating as if he were running a marathon.

The footsteps stopped. They knew Flich was sending his cat Ms. Norris to scoop out for students. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the footsteps began again and they lost the sound as it turned around the corner. When the footsteps were gone, the two teens both let out sighs of relief.

"That was close." Angelina said. Fred nodded.

"We're closer." As soon as this was said, Angelina removed her nails from his back, and backed up.

"I'll get out first." She said and stepped out into the light. Before Fred could join her there was a meow. She spun around to see Ms. Norris sitting in front of her, and Flich running towards her.

"I've got you know! Oh you are going to get it! Ms. Norris knew there was still a student out here. That's why she refused to move. Good cat."As Filch bent down to pet his cat, Angelina looked up to see Fred coming out of the corner. She waved at him to stay.

"Now, Filch said as he straightened up, "I think that a visit to your head of house is in order, don't you?" Without even waiting for an answer he grabbed her arm and lead her towards the stairs, Ms. Norris following in their wake. Angelina looked back in time to see Fred come out of the corner and send her a expression that clearly said, _**'I'm sorry.'**_ She sent him one back.

'_**I know.' **_

OoOoOoOo

"Ang, I am so, so, so sorry." Angelina groaned in frustration. It was the next morning during breakfast and Fred hadn't shut up or stopped appolgizing. He was outside the dormitory window at six with a flower and a note attached that said,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are yellow,_

_Isn't Fred Weasley_

_Such a nice fellow?_

_He'd take a bullet for you,_

_Get stung by a million bees,_

_He's sorry for what he's done,_

_Won't your forgive him please?_

McGonagall had no choice but to give her detention, take 40 points, and have the detention served with none other than Filch.

"Fred, I forgive you. I've told you this. Now, shut up about it."

"But Ang, I'm so-" Angelina turned in her seat to face him beside her and held up her fork.

"You apologize again, this fork goes in your eye."

"But I-"

"Your eye!" Lee stared at her.

"Let's backtrack here. You've got a detention. With _**Filch.**_ Why are you so happy?" Angelina couldn't surpress her grin at this.

"Let's just say Ms. Norris is going to regret turning me in."

OoOoOoOo

Lee, George, Fred, Angelina, and Alicia, in that order, were sitting in History of Magic, bored out of their minds. Lee was balancing his wand on his nose, George and Fred were playing calculator; George was winning, **(A/N If you don't know this game, say so in your review and I'll tell you)** Angelina was counting the ceiling tiles, and Alicia was asleep.

_**BAM!**_

"I was up!" Alicia said as she woke up. The whole class jumped in shock. Everyone was wondering what the sound was, when outside they heard Filch yell, "Ms. Norris!" Lee looks at George, George looks at Fred, and Fred looks at Angelina who smirks. "You're welcome." She whispered.

**Review? Please? I'll be your best friend…**


	6. Lee Jordan and His Big Fat Mouth

**_To all of those who stuck with me, i love you dearly. _**

**_don't forget to push the little button at the bottom._**

**_Do not own._**

"I propose a toast. To Angelina Johnson. For bravery and courage and for most of all making Ms. Norris bait for the giant squid." Lee said while raising his butterbeer bottle in the air. He, Fred, George, and Angelina were in the Common Room by the fire. Filch had been furious when he found Ms. Norris centimeters away from one of the squid's arms. He had stormed into the Great Hall and demanded to know who did it. Angelina proudly stood up and grinned like a jack-o-lantern. Filch had demanded she be expelled immediately. Dumbledore decided that detention with Snape would be sufficient for the crime." Fred and George raised their bottles in agreement.

"Here here!" They said in unison. Angelina laughed and batted her eyelashes dramatically.

"I'm so touched."

"That's Angie for you. Brilliant, a damn good Quidditch player, and a prankster through and through." George said.

"Not to mention a hottie." Lee said while sending a wink her way.

"But you wanna know the best thing about you, Angie?" Fred said stretched out on the rug in front of the fire. Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"And exactly what would that be, Freddy?"

"You're not like most girls." Angelina's face became confused.

"How am I not like most girls?"

"Well, you know. Always checking their hair. Worried about their clothes. Freak when they break a nail. Counting calories. You're different. You don't really care about that kind of stuff. Like a guy." George shrugged in agreement.

"You know what would be funny?" Lee asked while trying to control his laughs.

"What?" George asked.

"Seeing Angie in a dress!"

"With make-up!" Fred added. George laughed so hard that butterbeer almost shot out of his nose. But Angelina on the other hand, didn't laugh. She got up gave each of them a death glare, threw her Butterbeer bottle in the fire and stomped away towards the girl's dormitories.

"How dare they, the, the-Good god, even Merlin himself doesn't have a word to describe those three. How dare they! Me, not a girl? I'll show them! I'll show them! But how?" Angelina had been ranting to herself as she climbed the stairs. She looked up and noticed she wasn't in front of the door that led to the fifth years dorm, but she was instead in front of the one that led her to the third years' door. Instantly, she got an idea. She took a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob, turned it and entered.

The room was pretty neat, with just a few articles of clothing on the floor and some shoes here and there. A radio was playing some song by The Weird Sisters. Angelina smiled as she remembered her third Year. The three current occupants were just first years then. Speaking of the three they were all currently in the room. Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed, cross-legged reading a book. Lavender Brown was in the same position, except on the floor, and she was reading a magazine. Parvati Patil was sitting behind her on Lavender's bed, French-braiding Lavender's hair. When the door opened, the three looked up in shock.

"Angelina Johnson? What are you doing here?" Lavender asked. Angelina couldn't really blame her. It wasn't like she had been there before. To be honest, she couldn't recall ever even talking to Lavender or Parvati which didn't explain how they knew her name. Angelina walked out of the doorway and into the room.

"I was just on my way to my dorm and thought I'd drop in and say hi. You know. Make sure you guys hadn't killed each other yet." Hermione closed her book and raised an eyebrow.

"That can't be all. Is there something wrong, Angelina?" Angelina shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Nothing's wrong Hermione, I swear. I was just wondering if I could have a word with Lavender and Parvati outside?" Parvati and Lavender's eyes went wider then before as they stood up and silently followed her outside. When the three were out of the room, Angelina shut the door behind them.

"I have a favor to ask of you two." She told them. Lavender and Parvati nodded their heads vigorously.

"Anything, Angelina." Lavender said.

"Well, you two are really girly, and I was wondering if you guys could give me a makeover. Hair, nails, the whole nine yards." Angelina had currently been looking at the floor, and for the first time looked up to see the two 13 year olds staring at her with their mouths open. Angelina snapped her fingers in front of their eyes.

"Hey! Are you two still breathing?"

"We'd love to help you!" Lavender screamed.

"When can we start?" Parvati asked, practically jumping up and down. Angelina took a step back. She didn't expect their responses to be that enthusiastic.

"Come by my dorm early tomorrow morning before breakfast. You two can help Alicia and Katie. You know them right?" the third years nodded. "Good see you tomorrow. Oh, and don't tell anyone including Hermione. I want this to be a surprise."

"Don't worry!" Lavender said. "You can count on us. We won't tell a soul!"

"Promise!" Parvati added. Angelina smiled.

"Good. Now get some sleep. I'll expect the both of you bright and early tomorrow." The two walked back into the room giggling. Angelina turned back toward the steps. "You two can come out now. I know you're there." There was a whisper before Katie and Alicia came down the stairs.

"Sorry. We couldn't resist. Are you serious, though? About the makeover." Katie said when they were standing in front of Angelina.

"Yeah. I mean, weren't you the one who tried to burn all my make-up last year?" Alicia added.

"A person can change their mind. I want to do this. It'll be like…an experiment. I want to see how others would react to see me as girly."

"Sweetie, you hate science. What's the other reason?" Alicia asked while placing a hand on Angelina's shoulder. It was soon shrugged off.

"Does this have something to do with Fred?" Katie asked while crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow. I shook my head furiously.

"NO! What the bloody hell would it have to do with that idiot?" Alicia and Katie exchanged a look.

"It's Fred." They said in unison. I glared and headed back towards my dormitory.

"It's not Fred. It's all three of them. Those bloody idiots say I'm not a girl! So I want to prove them wrong! Is that so bad?" She asked as she opened the door to the 5th year girls' dormitory. Katie had stopped at the 4th year dormitory. Alicia followed her in and closed the door behind her.

"It's okay if you like Fred, you know. You two would make a really cute couple." Angelina collapsed on her bed.

"The day I date that boy, is a sign of the Apocalypse."

"Well I guess we should all get prepared for the world to end, shouldn't we?" Angelina stuck her tongue out at Alicia before walking into the bathroom.

She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her braided black hair hung low on her back and she ran a hand through them. She let out a breath in a huff and frowned. Her eyes squinted and she moved closer. Her brown eyes were plain and her cheeks were bare. She thought that she was pretty, but she was nothing extremely extraordinary to look at. But that was all gonna change tomorrow.

"They want girly, then they are **so** gonna get it." Angelina said while grinning in the mirror.

OoOoOoOo

"Angie, get up!" Angelina groaned as she was hit with four different pillows at once. Angelina screamed and sat up in bed to see Katie, Alicia, Lavender and Parvarti, each grinning down at her while holding a pillow behind their backs. Angelina looked at the clock on her bedside table. Her jaw dropped when she saw the time.

"5:30 AM!" You four are either kidding or completely insane. And right now I'm leaning towards the latter." Angelina leaded down to began to pull the covers over her head when she was pulled onto the floor. She got up and glared at the four in front of. "You're gonna pay for that." Angelina turned to her bedside table to reach for her wand only to find that it wasn't there. She turned to see Katie placing it in her back pocket.

"Don't even try to say anything. You told us to do this and so we are. Now get off your bum and get into the shower. Now!" Angelina cursed under her breath as she got off the floor. She shuffled over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"20 minutes! And then get out! We have a lot of work to do!" Alicia yelled through the door. Angelina just rolled her eyes.

"If they honestly think that I'm getting out of here in 20 minutes they must be mad."

20 minutes later, the shower was still running. Angelina could hear the four girls banging on the door telling her to unlock it. She ignored them. Before she could do anything, she heard the door being broken and felt a strong pair of arms warapping around her upper arm. Angelina screamed as she was yanked out of the shower.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?"

"I said 20 minutes and I meant it damnnit!" Katie lead her over to a chair that was situated in the middle of the room. Angelina glared at them all.

"May I at least have a towel?" She said as she held out her hand. Katie summoned one and Angelina wrapped it around herself. What is that?" She asked pointing to one of the objects in Parvati's hands.

"A curling iron. I think curls would really help frame your face." Parvati said.

"I'm doing your make-up!" Lavender said as she shook her make-up bag.

"And we of course are doing your wardrobe." Alicia said as she and Katie opened Angelina's closet.

"What wardrobe? We do have a uniform remember?" Alicia held up Angelina's uniform.

"Yes, and yours is way too big. It's getting smaller, now." Katie tapped her wand on Angelina's uniform and it began to shrink before her eyes. Angelina gasped and tried to reach for it, but found she was stick to her chair.

"You wear a 5, not an 8. So, today you're actually gonna wear the right size."

"Now for the hair…"

OoOoOoOo

An hour later, Parvati, Katie, Alicia, and Lavender dropped on the floor.

"It is done." Lavender said while fanning herself.

"We've done all we can." Katie said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Angelina stood up from the chair and due to her new heels, carefully walked over to the full length mirror. Her hair had been curled, and Parvati had also given her bangs. Lavender's make-up was perfect. On her cheeks was very faint blush,, almost undetectable. Her eyeshadow was dark and she was also wearing a nude lipgloss.

"Well, what do you think?" Katie said coming up behind her. Angelina slowly turned to face the four girls.

"IT'S PERFECT!"

OoOoOoOo

At breakfast, Fred, George and Lee were sitting at the Gryffindor Table eating. Well, George and Lee were eating. Fred was picking at his food.

"Are you not hungry, mate?" Lee asked. Fred groaned and shook his head.

"It's not that. Where are the girls?" George shrugged.

"Why does It matter?"

"Have you ever known US to be up before THEM?" Lee stopped mid-chew.

"He's got a point." George looked towards the oak doors.

"No need to worry. They're right there." Lee and Fred looked up and saw Katie, Alicia, Parvati and Lavender. But no Angelina.

"Where's Angie?" Lee and Fred asked when Katie and Alicia reached them. The two just shared a look, before laughing.

"She'll be down soon. Don't worry about that." Just as the 5 were getting up to leave, Someone tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" A female voice asked, referring to the empty seat next to him.

"Actually it's for my fri-" Fred stopped talking as he turned to face the girl standing behind him. "Hi." The girl's eyebrows came together.

"Gross, Fred! Stop Drooling!" She said. All three guys jaws dropped.

"What's up guys?" They looked up to see a giant smirk. "Angelina?"


	7. AN to all stories

Dear loyal fanfiction readers,

I know it's been forever since I've updated, and just when I was about to, my laptop computer crashed and because I'm a moron, I didn't back anything up so all my work is gone. I just got it back and it's working again, but it will be awhile before I write anything. All my stuff for school was on it and so I have to focus on that. But as soon as I'm caught up (or because I'll procrastinate doing my work and will write instead) I'll update my stories. I know how irritating it must be, cause I'm taking forever. But thank you so much for sticking with my stories and all my personal problems.

Can't wait to get back to writing and to read your reviews,

_HP4EverLuver_

_Peace, Luv, and Hairgrease!_


	8. Revenge is A Plate Best Served Hot

**_Glad to be updating again!!!!_**

**_Finnally!!!!! :) enjoy!_**

"Angelina?" Lee asked hesitantly as he stood and walked around her. "Is that really you?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Who the bloody hell else could it be, Jordan?"

Lee shrugged. "It sounds like Angelina, it stands like Angelina, and it glares at me the same way Angelina does." Angelina raised her hand to hit him and he flinched.

"Angie? Is that really you?" Fred asked as he peered down at her. Angelina looked at the ground for a quick second before returning to meet his gaze.

"It's really me, Fred." She said while twirling a strand of her curly hair around her finger.

Fred cleared his throat. "Well. You look. Good. Really good." He said while subconsciously running his hands through his hair. Angelina giggled.

"Are you implying that I don't look good all the time?" Angelina asked.

"No. You do. You do. It's just you know, you look even better than before. Which isn't possible." Fred responded. Angelina stifled a giggle.

"Never thought I'd see the day that a Weasley twin got nervous." Katie said while applying butter to her toast. Fred's eyes drifted down to the floor before widening his eyes.

"Um, Angie. I think there's a problem with your skirt." Angelina looked down as well.

"What?"

It's short." Angelina hit him on the shoulder. "It is. For as long as I've known you, it's reached your knees, whether you're sitting down or not. And now it's mid-thigh. That's a lot of skin." He said before looking up.

"I don't mind." Lee said while grinning. Katie reached for the jug of water in between them.

"Thirsty, Jordan?" Katie then proceeded to pour the entire jug onto his lap.

"Thank you." Lee said as he gritted his teeth. Katie left in a huff, Lee yelling apologizes two steps behind her.

"Those two will be fine by lunch." George said as he aimed a drying spell at Lee's vacant seat. Alicia checked her watch.

"Let's get out of here. Class starts In 2." The foursome got up and headed towards the entrance.

"Don't look now, but every guy in here is glued to you." Alicia whispered to Angelina. Angelina looked around to see she was right. Guys from all four houses stared her up and down, which earned her a few nasty looks from the girls. She even caught Ron and Harry checking her out.

"Shut up." She whispered back as the two began to giggle hysterically. Fred heard what they were talking about and stopped abruptly causing them to walk into him. "

"Excuse me, but I'd prefer to not throw up my breakfast. So please stop talking." He said before turning and continuing the way they had originally been going. The girls shared a look before resuming their giggle fest. They walked into the Charms classroom and headed towards their usual seats in the back.

"Angelina, hey." The entire group turned to look at the voice. Angelina smiled.

"Matthew. Hi." Matthew McAllister was also a fifth year, but he was in the Ravenclaw house. He and the group used to hang out all the time when they were first and second years, but sometime during her third year, they kind of went their separate ways. Matthew was as tall as the twins and like them, had incredible looks. Matt had curly chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. He had freckles that adorned his nose and a wide smile that displayed sparkling teeth. He had gotten quite handsome in the past two years and Angelina liked the improvement, and apparently he liked her change as well. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You know, studying, parties, Quidditch." Angelina nodded.

"I forgot you were a chaser." Matthew shook his head.

"Not anymore. I switched over to beater."

"Why?"

"I just thought a change of place might be nice, you know? Broaden my horizons."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing you on the field." Fred said grinning.

"And we'll be winning." George added. Matthew chuckled.

"I look forward to our first match." Fred and George nodded in agreement. "Now for the real reason I came over here for. Angelina I was wondering if you would do me the honour of sitting with me during class today." Angelina opened her mouth to respond, but the twins answered for her.

"Sorry, she's sitting with us." They responded while each placing a hand on her shoulder. Angelina wrestled her way out of their grips and glared at them before returning her gaze to Matthew.

"Sorry Matthew-"

"Please, call me Matt." He interrupted. Angelina grinned. They might have lost touch, but she knew that no one called him Matt, No one.

"Sorry Matt. But I did already have prior seating arrangements." Matthew nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Next time then."

"Definitely. Save me a seat?" She asked while smirking.

"Always. Till then, Angel." Matt then bent down, lifted Angelina's hand and kissed it, maintaining eye contact with her the whole time. Angelina gasped at the intensity in his gaze. It wasn't like the ones all the guys in the Great Hall had given her, which were full of lust. Matt's had something she couldn't quite place. It frightened and thrilled her at the same time. All of this was passing through her mind in the two seconds that Matt's lips were on her hand. He then straightened, gave her one last quick nod, and turned around and headed towards an empty bench beside a window. Alicia grabbed Angelina's hand and led her towards the back, and once they were seated, started giggling.

"Somebody's got a crush!" She said in a singsong voice. Fred, George and the newly entered Lee all rolled their eyes. Angelina shook her head.

"I do not have a crush on him!"

"Well then he's got a crush on you and a big one at that. Did you see how disappointed he was when you said he couldn't sit with him?" Angelina arched an eyebrow."

"Alicia, I think you're letting your imagination get the better of you." She paused for a second. "You really think so?" Alicia nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! He was eyeing you like he wanted to take you right them." Both of them giggled hysterically. Just then a piece of paper flew in the middle of them. Angelina and Alicia stared at the three boys on Alicia's right, who all were refusing to look at them. Angelina opened the note.

_Shut up. _

_Binns is glaring at both of you. _

_Stop talking or we'll all get in trouble. _

Alicia and Angelina both looked up from the note to see their professor glaring at them from behind their glasses. Binns was the type to never get upset, so the fact that he was glaring meant that he had been waiting a while for them to shut up.

"Ms. Johnson and Ms. Spinnet, are you two quite done?" Angelina and Alicia nodded simultaneously. "Good then I guess we can finally start class. Now, like I was about to say…" Binns trailed off, and Alicia and Angelina pulled their books out of their backpacks. Just as Angelina was taking notes, Alicia poked her in the side. Angelina looked up from her notes.

"What?" She whispered, keeping an eye on Binns to make sure his back was still to them as he wrote on the board.

"Don't look now, but somebody is finding you much more interesting than the lesson." Angelina furrowed her eyebrows to show she didn't understand. Alicia pointed in front of them and Angelina looked to see Matthew completely turned around in his seat staring at her. He wasn't even being discreet about it, by pretending to take notes. Once again he was staring at her with an intensity that she had never experienced before. She smiled and he grinned. He sent her a wink before turning back around.

"Angelina and Matthew sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes OWLs, then comes NEWTs, then comes a baby and lots and lots of loot." Alicia sang quietly, but loud enough so the boys and Angelina could hear. Angelina shoved her playfully, but grinned all the same.

OoOoOoOo

"Angelina and Matthew sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Katie sang after hearing what had occurred that morning. The three girls were sitting in the common room during their free period. The boys were on the opposite end of the room, and every couple of seconds they'd look over before going back into what looked like a deep conversation. "Being a year below you guys is so unfair. I miss everything." She complained. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"You're not missing much. Alicia is just blowing it out of proportion as usual. Matt asked me to be his partner today and I said no. Simple as that."

"Oh yes. Because when you don't sit with me in class, I stare at you and undress you with my alluring green eyes." Alicia said while doing a bad impression of Matt.

"First of all, your eyes are green, Matt's are brown." Angelina interjected. "And what makes you think that he was undressing me with his eyes?"

"Well why else would he be staring at you so hard that he was almost glaring?" Katie asked while lying down on the carpet of the common room. Angelina shrugged.

"Maybe he was trying to read my mind." Katie and Alicia shared a look. "What? It could happen." Alicia scoffed.

"Oh Angelina. Poor, sweet, innocent, naïve, Angelina. No it couldn't!" Before Angelina could retort, there was a laugh behind here.

"It's official! We've done it! We're geniuses!" Lee said. Standing behind him and grinning like crazy, were Fred and George. The girls shared a look before looking back at the boys.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what did you do?" Alicia asked.

"We figured out your little plan that's what we did!" George said excitedly, only succeeding in confusing the girls more than ever.

"And what exactly is our little plan?" Angelina asked. Fred shook his head.

"Don't even think about playing dumb Angie, because you know exactly what you did. New clothes, new hairstyle, the makeup, and the attitude. We figured out why you did it." Angelina crossed her arms.

"Oh really? And please tell me oh great one, why exactly did I do all this." Fred sat down on the couch next to her and placed his hands behind his head.

"To get back at Jordan of course!"

"For his comment yesterday." George interjected while sitting on the back of the chair Alicia was in. "About how you aren't girly and blah, blah, blah and how Fred and I cheered him on."

"So we came over her to say we're sorry for what we said." Lee said while nodding and looking apologetic, though you could tell he didn't mean a word he was saying.

"So you think you've got me all figured out, do you?" Angelina asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah. I mean not only have we known you forever, but come on Angie, look at you. This," Fred said while motioning up and down at Angelina, "This isn't you. It's Katie and Alicia. And a little bit of those two third years who I can never remember the names of. But now that we've learned our lesson, everything can go back to normal. Angelina, who had been getting angrier by the second, was now down right furious. She stood up and glared at the three boys, who were staring at her in shock and confusion.

"Why do you think that's what it's about? Getting back at you three? Why can't I just want to look pretty for a change?"

"Because it's not you." George said as if it was obvious. Alicia groaned. That was a dumb thing to say.

"Not me? Is that true George? Well, then please, by all means, explain who I am because I am obviously mistaken."

"You-you're Angelina." Fred stuttered. "Funny, crazy, don't-sweat-the-small-stuff Angelina. It's who you've always been. Why are you suddenly acting like it's a bad thing?" Angelina re-crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Maybe I don't' wanna be her anymore. Did you ever even stop to think that I did this for me? The world does not revolve around you three idiots that I happen to call friends. Maybe I did this for me. And call me crazy, but maybe I enjoy seeing myself this way. Maybe I like getting talked to by guys about things other than Quidditch stats. And maybe, just maybe, I like looking in the mirror, and liking what I see."

"So your new image has nothing to do with what we said?" Lee asked.

"You're one the reasons, let's go with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." She said while picking up her backpack and heading towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Lee shouted after her. "Our next class isn't for another thirty minutes.

"Somewhere. See you in transfiguration." With that she exited the common room, leaving her guy friends ashamed and her girlfriends embarrassed.

OoOoOoOo

'_Stupid friends. Stupid life. Stupid non-water proof mascara.'_ Angelina thought as she dried her eyes. She was currently sitting next to the lake. She had missed two of her classes, but yet, she still made no attempt to move from her current position. She was the only one outside and because it was starting to get dark, she knew she'd have to head back to the castle soon. She groaned.

"I hate my life!" She said out loud to the wind before burrowing her head in her knees.

"Why?" She jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around to see Matt standing behind her with his hands in his pockets, looking sheepishly. "Why do you hate your life?" He asked again. Angelina shrugged.

"I don't really hate it; I dislike it. Especially right now." Matt sat down next to her.

"Why do you dislike it?" Angelina looked at him oddly.

"Why do you care so much? And how'd you know I was out here? Are you stalking me or something?" Matt shrugged.

"I know we haven't talked in like forever, but I still care. I mean you were one of the first girls I wasn't afraid to talk to. And I heard Fred and George talking about how you had stormed out and you weren't in transfiguration and I got a little worried. So I started wandering the castle and ended up here." Matt answered with the tiniest bit of shame. Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"So you are stalking me." Matt laughed.

"Not stalking…just…a worried friend." Angelina ran a hand through her hair.

"Well thanks for worrying, but I think I just needed to get away and clear my head, you know?" Matt nodded in understanding.

"Well, the feast is about to start. We should head back." Matt said while standing up. He then offered his hand to Angelina and she took it. Once she was on her feet again, she made tried to move her hand, but Matt held strong.

"Angelina, are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Angelina nodded slowly. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Like as friends, or on a date?"

"I prefer it to be a date, but going as friends is just fine." Angelina blushed and once again tried to loosen Matt's grip. It didn't work.

"Can I think about it, and get back to you?" Matt's eyes looked disappointed, but he smiled all the same.

"Of course. Take as long as you want." He then began to walk back to the castle, still holding Angelina's hand. When they were back inside he finally let go. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said with a nod. Angelina nodded as well.

"See ya." Matt smiled before turning on his heel and walking into the Great Hall, Angelina watching him.

"Angelina!" She turned at the sound of her name being called and was rammed by both Katie and Alicia.

"We were both so worried! We thought you might have gone suicidal and jumped off the astronomy tower or something!" Angelina rolled her eyes. That was definitely Katie to blow something completely out of proportion.

"I'm fine. And I don't think I've ever really been upset let alone depressed enough to do something like that. I just needed a little break from everyone."

"Well your little break caused 20 points from Gryffindor from Snape for missing his class." Alicia said grumpily.

"That git would have taken away those points even if I was there. You know that Snape doesn't like anyone who isn't in his precious Slytherin." Angelina said while heading into the Great Hall. "So what I miss in class?" She asked as she sat down. As usual, the boys had gotten there early and were already stuffing their faces. George looked up and grinned through a mouth full of food.

"See? I told you guys she'd be fine." He said through a mouthful of food. Angelina rolled her eyes, and began to reach for a piece of chicken when Katie cleared her throat.

"Angelina what are you doing?" She asked looking at Angelina's hand that had frozen in midair. Angelina looked at her puzzled, before remembering something they had discussed that morning. She was no longer allowed to pig out. She had to count her calories, make sure she wasn't eating starch, and a bunch of other stuff she thought was absolute crap. Angelina changed the direction of her hand towards the salad. Katie and Alicia both nodded in approval.

"Ang? Why are you eating rabbit food?" Fred asked taking notice of what was on her plate. Angelina glared and Fred was quick to change his tone. "Kidding! If you wanna eat that, it's fine with me." Angelina nodded to show it was the right thing to say. "So are you still pissed at us?" Angelina shook her head. The twins sighed in relief.

"Good." George said. "But McGonagall told us that you better be in class tomorrow. Or else." He said while attempting to look mysterious. He failed.

"So you and Matthew looked pretty cozy down there. Care to explain what exactly was going on?" Katie asked. Angelina blushed at the question.

"We were just talking. Nothing else." She explained. Katie and Alicia raised their eyebrows.

"Really? Just talking? Cause word around the loo is that Matthew McAllister doesn't talk. He entrances. Makes girls go crazy and then dumps them." Angelina bit back a giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Which loony love birds told you that?"

"The Patil twins and Lavender Brown."

"He's two years older than them! I'm not even entirely sure if he knows them!"

"I don't." The three girls whirled around to see Matt standing behind them grinning. Katie and Alicia looked down embarrassed, and Angelina giggled.

"How much of that did you hear exactly?" Alicia asked. Matthew arched an eyebrow.

"From looking cozy to where I interrupted." He said while crossing his arms. Alicia and Katie looked even more embarrassed.

"Sorry." They said simultaneously. Matthew waved it off.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before. Besides, life's no fun without a few rumours. So Angelina," He said turning to look at the girl in question. "Not to sound pushy or anything, but I was wondering if you had decided whether or not to go with me yet. I mean it's okay if you haven't." He rushed to assure her. "It's just. Well, I told my loser friends over there that I asked you and they didn't believe me, and if you had already decided to go with me I could prove them wrong. But if you decided not to, then I feel like a total idiot." Matt said while grinning shyly and pointing over to the Ravenclaw table where three or four boys were waving wildly at them. Angelina grinned and waved back as she stood up from the table.

"I actually have decided. I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you." Matt grinned and hugged her.

"You won't regret this, I swear." He said before pulling away and looking in her eyes. "I swear." He then looked at the five individuals staring at him with open mouths. "Well I better get back to my table. Jordan, Bell, Spinnet, Weasleys. See you all later." He then began walking back over to his table, before stopping and walking back to Angelina.

"Is this gonna be a date or friends hanging out?" Angelina pretended to think it over, before grinning shyly.

"A date would be nice." Matt nodded.

"Then a date it is." He winked before walking back over to his table where his friends congratulated him. Angelina sat back down and stared at her friends who in turn stared at her.

"What. The. Hell?"


	9. The Boys Try to Spy and Matt Gets a litt

_**Chap. 8- The Boys Try to Spy and Matt Gets a Little Sinister**_

"Did you see their faces? Priceless!"

"I know! I don't think I've ever seen them that quiet or that still for an extended period of time."

Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were in the 5th Years dorm sitting in a circle on the floor. In the middle of the circle, were four opened boxes of Honeydukes finest chocolate. Katie was currently lying on the floor and had one in each hand and seemed to be trying to figure out which weighed more. After a few seconds, she decided it was pointless and just put both in her mouth. She sighed contently.

"I personally thought Fred was going to leap over the table and slit that poor boy's throat." Alicia said as she braided her hair. Angelina, who had been doing the same, stopped and stared at her.

"Why?"

"Did you not see the death glare he was sending him all dinner? And then when Matt winked at you when we were on the staircase? I swear if Fred could shoot lasers, Matthew would have been killed at least eight times over." Angelina, who had been too preoccupied with making sure she didn't turn around every five seconds, shook her head.

"I didn't see that, but that's just his nature. He's naturally overprotective. It's his brotherly instincts kicking in due to the fact that we've known each other forever and he sees me as a sibling."

"Sees you as a sibling, my ass!" Katie said as she sat up. She arched a perfect eyebrow. "Why wasn't he this way when I started dating Lee?"

"Because it's Lee! We see him 24/7 and he sleeps two feet away from Fred. He's under constant surveillance. He couldn't do anything without Fred breathing down his back. Matt, on the other hand, being someone we (a) don't hang out with, and (b) is in a different house, poses some problems for him." Alicia scoffed.

"Yeah, like the fact that if you were to start dating Matt, he'd be all alone. And he wouldn't be able to ask you out himself." Angelina rolled her eyes and stretched.

"If he really liked me, why hasn't he asked me out yet?" The two girls on the floor shrugged. "Exactly. He's had five years. Five. That's...1,826.25 days. 1,826.25 days on which he could have taken our relationship further. Why didn't he?"

"Because it's Fred and he's slow?" Alicia offered. Angelina shook her head and walked toward the shower.

"Well, if he really likes me, then he needs to step up. Because I'm tired of being alone. And if he can't step up, I know someone who will." With that being said, she waltzed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As she turned on the water and began to peel off her clothes, she reflected on what she had said. She liked Fred; she could admit that to herself. But she wasn't gonna hold out for something that wasn't a sure thing. Matt on the other hand...was definite. She grinned as she thought about their upcoming date. _'This should be loads of fun.'_

* * *

"You don't think she really meant that, do you?" Katie asked as the two girls headed down the stairs. Alicia shrugged

"It's Angelina. It's impossible to tell."

"But you know she fancies Fred, right? And that he fancies her back?"

"Yes, I know this but the dunderhead doesn't."

"So what do we do?" Alicia shrugged.

"If I knew we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" The two girls stopped in front of the couches. "We shouldn't get involved."

"Involved with what?" Lee asked. Both girls jumped at the sound of his voice. They turned to see him lying on the couch, with Fred and George on the ground. All three stared at the girls with arched eyebrows. "Involved with what?" Lee repeated. Katie, thinking fast, jumped over the back of the couch and kissed Lee.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said when they finally pulled back for air.

"Worry about what?" Lee said breathlessly. Fred and George shook their head.

"Lee Jordan, could you be anymore whipped?" George asked.

"Yes. I could." He said as he wrapped his arms around Katie and pulled her even more into his lap. Fred and George rolled and their eyes and stood up from the floor.

"Well, since these two are going to be sucking face for the rest of the night, I suggest us leaving them alone. Don't you agree, Twin?" Fred asked looking at George. George nodded.

"I do twin. Would the lovely lady Alicia be joining us as well?" George asked while turning to look at Alicia. She shook her head.

"I have homework as I'm sure you two do." Fred and George stared at each other before throwing their heads back in laughter.

"Alicia, Alicia, Alicia. When have you ever known us to do homework?" Fred said as he headed towards the portrait hole.

"Homework to us is like a trainer to a fish. Stupid, pointless, and completely unnecessary." **(A/N I don't mean trainer as in gym trainer, I mean trainer as in trainer like the shoe. Cause they call sneakers trainers in Britain. Only took six Harry Potter books for me to figure that out. Just clearing that up. Now on with the story) **George said as he walked out of the room as well. When the door closed behind them, she turned back around and saw that just as the twins had predicted, Lee and Katie were so tangled within each other, that if they weren't of different skin complexions, it would have been impossible to say which limb belonged to whom.

"Well, if either of you two need me, I'll be up in the dorm." She said as she headed up the stairs. When she reached her room, she entered and saw Angelina sitting on her bed brushing her hair.

"Where's Katie?" Angelina asked when Alicia entered alone.

"Attached to Lee's face." Angelina giggled as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Now that the day was over, and all the make-up had been washed off her face, she felt like herself again.

"Those two need to get a grip on something that's not each other." Angelina said as he yawned and stretched. She pulled back the covers of snuggled down and prepared to sleep. Just before she drifted off Alicia called,

"Sleep tight Ang! Hope you dream of Matthew!" Angelina mentally rolled her eyes, but grinned all the same.

* * *

"Oi! Fred! Slow down!" George said as he rushed to keep up with his twin. "What's your rush mate?" Fred slowed down and shook his head.

"Is it just me, or is Matt giving you the wrong vibe?" George arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Not really. I mean, he's a little creepy, but he's always been that way. Even when we were younger. Why?" Fred shrugged.

"I don't know. But this whole him dating Angie-"

"It's just one trip to Hogsmeade-"

"Is rubbing me the wrong way." Fred continued as if his twin hadn't spoken. George smirked.

"Could little Freddy finally be admitting to a crush on little Angie?" George asked in a voice usually reserved for small children or small pets. Fred glared and pushed him.

"Definitely not. She's like my sister. In my opinion, she's an older, odder version of Ginny." Just then he turned his head and a flash of blue went by his peripheral vision. He turned his head completely, and saw a girl in a Ravenclaw uniform walking down the opposite hallway as quickly and a quietly as possible. Fred grinned. Hello distraction. "But there is someone else that I'm crushing on. I'll see you later George. I've got some business to take care of." With that, he sprinted after her.

"Oi! You there!" He called. Her footsteps stopped, and she visually tensed. Fred smirked and stopped in front of her. She had brown curly hair that stopped at her shoulders and a tan complexion even though summer was long gone. She was dressed in Ravenclaw robes with her eyes shut tight, obviously afraid that she was in deep trouble. Fred mentally scoffed. _'She probably thinks I'm a prefect.'_ He thought to himself. He leaned down till his mouth was next to her ear and whispered,

"Exactly what do you think you are doing roaming the halls after curfew?" The girl visibly shivered and took a quick intake of breath.

"I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?" She asked quietly. Fred smirked.

"No, for two reasons. One because I'm not a prefect, so I can't issue detentions or take away house points. And two, because if you were to get a detention, then that means you wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday." At these words, the girl opened her eyes in shock. Fred's blue eyes bore into hers, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "So what do you say?" The girl smirked.

"You're not a prefect?" Fred shook his head.

"And I've never had any intention of being one either."

"And you were reprimanding me about wandering after curfew? Wouldn't' you get in trouble as well?"

"Getting a detention no longer means anything to me." Fred said with a shrug. The girl giggled and twirled a brown lock around her finger. "I'm Fred by the way. Fred Weasley." The girl nodded.

"I'm well aware of who you are, Fred. I'm Cimarron Roberts. But my friends call me CiCi. " She said as she stuck out her hand. Fred reached for it and placed a kiss on the back.

"Cimarron. That's interesting. Does it mean anything?" She nodded.

"It's Cheyenne for "wild one". I think it suits me well." She said as she smirked. Fred arched his eyebrows in surprise. This was going better than he expected. He walked towards her until her back was braced against the wall.

"What year are you CiCi?" He asked in a low voice, causing her breath to hitch. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers on his chest.

"Fourth. Why?"

"Because if you were any younger, the things I'm thinking about doing to you could be considered as inappropriate. Plus, I wouldn't want to corrupt you." Cimarron grinned as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

"Nothing you could say or do could corrupt me more than I already am." She said, her lips lightly brushing against Fred's. He pulled her flush against his body and smirked.

"Don't start what you have no intention of finishing." He said.

"Who said I didn't plan on finishing?" She said. Fred laughed before he was silenced by CiCi's lips on his. He pulled away and grinned.

"So I take it that you'll be my date for Hogsmeade?" He grinned as she pulled him back down and reconnected them, therefore stopping any other attempt at speaking.

* * *

About an hour later, Fred crept into his dorm, shutting the door behind him, taking extra care to make sure it didn't squeak.

"Don't bother. We're all awake." Fred jumped at the sound of Lee's voice and turned to see both he and his twin lying in their separate beds staring at him.

"What are you lot doing up?" He asked as he walked over to his bed.

"We thought that now was the perfect time to sit down and catch up with a good cup of tea. Why the bloody hell do you think we're still up?" Lee said as he sat up and threw a pillow in Fred's direction. He dodged it easily.

"What happened after you ditched me for the chick in the skirt?" George asked, clearly intrigued as who had captivated his brother's attention so much that he had left him.

"Well, I caught up with her, and we talked."Fred answered as he ran a hand through his hair. George and Lee shared a look.

"You talked? That's it?" Lee asked skeptically. Fred nodded as he leaned against the bed frame.

"Yes. Why is it so hard to believe that that's all that happened?" Lee began to count off all the reasons on his fingers.

"Because it's you, you smell like perfume, there's lipstick on the collar of your shirt, and I'm almost certain that there are at least four hickeys forming on your neck." As the list started, Fred checked himself for everything that Lee said. He did smell like perfume, he could see something pink on the collar of his shirt out of the corner of his eye, and he distinctly remembered CiCi sucking on his throat a good couple of times. He sighed. He was caught.

"I snogged her alright?" He said as he headed towards his trunk and pulled out his Pajama pants and a white T-shirt and began to change.

"I told you he snogged her! I told you!" George said loudly. He walked over to Lee's bed and held out his hand. "Pay up." Lee grumbled before reaching into the bedside table drawer and pulling out a four Knuts and handing them over to George. Fred rolled his eyes.

"You two were betting on me?" He asked as he climbed into his bed. "George, I'm appalled. Aren't you the one who likes to tell people how wrong it is to gamble?" George shrugged.

"I said not to gamble unless it's a sure think. A lock. A fix. And you hooking up with whats-her-face was a definite thing."

"Cimarron is her name. It's Cheyenne for "wild one". Pretty neat, huh?"

"And you know this how?" Lee asked as he leaned back against his pillows.

"We had a conversation in between breaths. She's a fourth year Ravenclaw, her favorite color is green, and her favorite season is summer because she gets to wear string bikinis. She's also accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend." He said as he lay on his bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Is that so?" George asked as he himself prepared for sleep. Fred nodded.

"Yes. Why?" George shrugged.

"I don't know. You just didn't seem like you wanted a date for this trip until Angie had one is all."

"Well, sometimes you don't know you want something till it's right in front of you." Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Well, congrats. On scoring a date and all. Does this mean that you'll be off with her the whole time?" Fred scoffed.

"This isn't the first time I've had a date to Hogsmeade and every time before I've still managed to hang out with you guys. This changes nothing." With that, he turned off the light and the boys were surrounded by darkness.

* * *

"Angie, you look amazing." Katie gushed as Angelina smoother her sweater. Angelina rolled her eyes. She was wearing dark jeans with a black cami and a light blue sweater. Some of her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and all of it was curly. She had even added a few blue streaks to it.

"Kates, you've seen me wear this outfit more than a hundred times. Why does it suddenly look different?" She asked. Katie shrugged and sat down next to Alicia on her bed.

"I don't know, it just does. Don't you agree Alicia?" Alicia nodded.

"Definitely much better than any other time that you've worn it." She squinted before smirking. "You're wearing an awful lot of blue and black considering your house colors are red and gold. Care to explain, Angie?" Angelina shook her head and pretended to fix her hair in the mirror.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she moved to put her jacket on.

"Sure you don't." Katie said. "But I'm sure Matt will like it anyway." All three girls started giggling at the name. When they had calmed themselves again, they headed down the stairs and into the common room. As usual, the boys were seated in the couches by the fire and turned when they saw the girls coming down the stairs. Lee was waiting at the bottom for Katie and offered her his hand. She placed hers in his, and he bowed before kissing it.

"Good morning, Mon Cherie. Might I say, you are looking especially gorgeous on this fine day?" Lee asked as he straightened and grinned. Katie gave him a sly smile.

"Why Mr. Jordan, you keep on using sweet words like that and I just don't know what I might do." She responded in her best southern belle accent.

"Could you two be anymore sickening?" Alicia asked as she and Angelina walked around the two to stand next to Fred and George. "I haven't even eaten yet this morning and I'm already to throw it back up." Angelina stifled a laugh as Katie sent a glare their way.

"What?" She asked. "It was funny. And if the roles were reversed, and George was the one fanning all over Alicia you know you would laugh." The twin in question blushed red at the mention of his name.

"Why are you using me as an example, Ange?" George asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why not Fred?" Angelina grinned as she pinched George's cheek.

"Because silly goose. Fred wouldn't have gotten embarrassed like you just did. You're so cute when you're all red." With that she turned to walk out of the portrait, before turning around to see her friends were all still standing where she had left them. "Well, are you lot coming or not? Because I have no problem leaving without you." Fred scoffed and he walked till he was standing in front of Angelina and stared her down.

"Whatever, Angie. You know you can't do anything without me." He said while crossing his arms and throwing her his trademark smirk. Angelina mirrored his actions.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked, I was defiantly going on a date today without you." Fred tensed and his eyes narrowed for a split second before returning himself to his naturally relaxed appearance.

"I bet the two of you don't last." Alicia, Katie, George, and Lee and caught up to the two by now and at this remark they let out a group ooh as their eyes flickered to Angelina, who was glaring daggers and Fred and her stance was determined, a look they were all accustomed to.

"I bet we last longer than you and that bimbo Cimarron." Fred's eyes widened. _'How had she...'_

"How do you know about Cici?" Angelina arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Let's just say you're lucky I'm not a prefect or neither of your sorry arses would be going today. Next time you want to sneak out after curfew be a little more careful. You never know who's just around the corner," She leaned in and spoke in a whisper for effect. "And who might be doing the same exact thing. The hickeys on your neck are also a dead giveaway. Try covering those up better next time." With that she winked, and turned before continuing to walk down the staircase. Fred stood frozen in his spot, before proceeding to run after her.

"Angelina, wait!" He said as he followed her; the rest of the gang not too far behind and too absorbed in the banter to interrupt. Angelina rolled her eyes, but she stopped and let out a sigh. Every passing second was one she could be spending with Matt...

"So it's a bet?" Angelina's head snapped up and she squinted at the redhead in front of her.

"What's a bet?" Fred squinted right back.

"That Me and Cici will last longer than you and MattMatt." Angelina thought it over for a second. This gave her an excuse to keep getting close to Matt (not that she really needed one) and it also would be a chance to prove to Fred that no matter how many relationships he had, he'd never fully understand girls. Angelina grinned.

"It's a bet. Now what are the consequences?" Fred thought it over for a moment before grinning.

"Loser-now this is for you Angie-has to be the winner's-which will be me by the way-slave. For two weeks. Meaning whatever they ask, the person has to do. Homework, laundry, spells, deliver break-up news, whatever." Angelina nodded as she pictured it in her head. A fortnight where she could boss Fred around? She was definitely winning. Fred was thinking the same thing.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked as he held out his hand. Angelina gripped it in her own.

"Deal."

* * *

"Angelina! There you are!" Angelina squealed as she was picked up and swung around by Matt. She clasped her hands tightly around the back of his neck, and he placed her down, making sure to still hold her close. "I was beginning to worry that you had left without me." Angelina giggled as this last sentence was whispered in her ear. She could hear the fear that had been there and she soothingly stroked his back with her hands.

"And miss an opportunity to spend the day with you? Never." She said as she pulled away to look into his brown eyes. Matt pulled her closer to him and lowered his head as Angelina raised hers until...

They were interrupted by a firm clap on Matt's shoulder. "Mr. McAllister and Ms. Johnson. Please keep all public displays of affection to a minimum in front of me. I'd rather not lose my lunch." Filch said as he roughly shoved the two on his way out of the Great Hall. They both rolled their eyes but pulled back from their embrace and stood next to each other. As Filch ran through the list of names, Matt reached over and grabbed Angelina's hand.

"Don't worry. As soon, as he's out of sight, we can continue. And maybe go a bit further. "He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. Angelina giggled and looked at the floor. When she looked back up again, Matt was staring at her, as usual.

"Why are you always doing that?" Angelina asked. Matt blinked at the question.

"Always doing what?" He asked suspiciously. Angelina shrugged.

"Staring at me. You're always doing it." Matt shrugged as well.

"Well can you really blame me? I mean you are completely stunning and my eyes are drawn to you. In fact, when I start to fail out of all of my classes, you'll be the one to blame." Angelina grinned.

"A Ravenclaw fail? Why that's just unheard of. We can't let that happen. I'll simply have to tutor you." She said as the two headed out of the castle. Matt snickered and shook his head.

"That won't help. I'd still be too busy staring at you during our tutoring sessions to pay attention to what you were talking about. So not only would I be failing my classes, but my notes would be absolute rubbish as well." Angelina put on a mock stern look.

"Well that leaves you with quite a problem doesn't it?" Matt nodded firmly.

"I only see two options. One, I'll either have to tape my eyes shut, or two, I can no longer see you due to the fact that the only way I'll be able to focus would be to surround myself with ugly people. Which would mean becoming best friends with all the Slytherins." Angelina had to stifle her laughter as they stopped in front of the carriages. She sighed.

"Well we can't have you wandering the halls of Hogwarts with your eyes shut, so I guess this is the last time we can ever see each other." Matt bit the inside of his cheek as he thought it over.

"I guess it is. Too bad. I was really starting to like you Angelina. Well since it's our last, why not make it the best?" Angelina grinned in response. Matt smirked, opened the carriage door and bowed. "After you, Milady." Angelina curtsied before allowing him to help her into the carriage.

"Why thank you kind sir." Once she was seated, Matt jumped in after her and the carriage began to move. Matt sighed and sucked his teeth. Angelina looked at him.

"What?" Matt shook his head.

"Angelina. I am about to surround myself with hideous, grotesque people. The least you could do would be to sit less than a foot away from me." Angelina rolled her eyes and giggled before scooting until a piece of paper couldn't fit between the two of them.

"Is this better?" She asked. Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder and in return she wrapped hers around his waist. Angelina placed her head on his chest and Matt gently kissed her hair.

"It's much better. Oh and Angie?"

"Yes?"

"I really love what you're wearing. Is there a secret craving to be a Ravenclaw?" Angelina lifted her head to look him in the eye before smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I would like to see what your common room looks like. And your dorm. And who knows? Possibly even your bed." Matt's eyes widened before returning to their normal size and Matt grinned.

"That could all be arranged.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Fred, who had been staring into space, turned to look at Cici, who was staring at him with wide, apprehensive eyes. The two had been sitting in silence the whole carriage ride down Hogsmeade, and now that they had arrived, they were standing in the middle of the road staring at each other. Fred shrugged.

"What do you what to do?" He asked her in return. Cici twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well, I was supposed to go shopping with some of my girlfriends. But-"

"How about this." Fred interrupted her. "You go shopping and everything, and when you're done, come find me. I'll probably either be in Zonko's, Honeydukes, or The Three Broomsticks." Cici nodded and turned to walk away, but Fred pulled her back.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" He asked as he gave her his best puppy dog pout. Cici rolled her eyes before leaning up and kissing him on the check. She pulled back and grinned.

"See ya later, Fred." She giggled before running off. Fred watched her go before heading off towards the joke shop across the street. He searched the aisles till he found his friend and twin looking at a deck of Exploding Snap cards.

"Back so soon, twin? What, you bored with her already?" Fred rolled his eyes at the question but didn't answer.

"I think we can take his silence as a yes." Lee said. Fred sighed.

"She's clingy...and you both know that's on my list of things I can't stand in a girl." Fred said in his defense. "And instead of telling me what she wants to do, she wants to know what I want to do. She's trying too hard to please me. Another thing on my list."

"Well that's what you get for asking out someone you hardly know. Maybe next time, you'll think twice before doing it again, hmm?" George said in a very conceding manner as he walked toward the counter to pay for his products.

"Whatever. I'm meeting here in the Three Broomsticks later. If I'm lucky, a little alone time with her friends is just what she needs to gain my interest again." Lee and George shared a look and shrugged.

"Worth a shot, mate." Lee said and the three walked out of the store, but stopped in their tracks when they heard a very familiar giggle.

"Matt! Put me down!" The three boys ran to the side of the building and watched as Matthew picked up Angelina, threw her over his shoulder, and ran down the street, laughing at her feeble attempts at escape. When the two had turned the corner and could no longer be seen, he three moved from their hiding places and looked at each other.

"I don't trust him." Fred said. Lee sighed.

"Last time I checked, you weren't the one dating him. Angie was." Fred kicked a batch of snow with his foot.

"Yeah, well she's my best girl mate and how I feel about the bloke should matter."

"Fred, don't you think you are blowing this whole her dating Matt thing a little out of proportion?" George asked. Fred crossed his arms and sighed.

"I guess. But I just don't want her to get hurt cause then when she's crying and depressed and sad, who's gonna be there to wipe her tears? Me. Who's gonna have to hear her moan and groan about how no one will ever like her again? Me. And who's gonna get expelled from Hogwarts for trying to kill the bloke? Me." George shook his head and chuckled at his brother's explanation.

"Well then you know what we have to do, don't you?" Fred arched an eyebrow and looked at Lee who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I'm as lost as you are."

"What, dear brother of mine, do we have to do?" George smirked.

"It's time to be the M16 agents we've always wanted to be." **(A/N M16 is like the British CIA for those of you who didn't get the joke)**

* * *

"I give up! You win! You win! Now put me down, please?" Angelina pleaded. She made her best puppy dog pout face, even though she knew Matt couldn't see it. He sighed and stopped.

"I guess so. But only because you asked so nicely." Matt placed his hands on her waist and took her off his shoulder before placing her back on her feet. When she could stand upright again, she brushed herself off.

"Thank you." She said while looking up at him. He smirked.

"I told you I could carry you. If you had just listened to me in the first place, I wouldn't have had to carry you all the way over here." Angelina looked around to see that the two were standing alone in the middle of the street. She turned around and saw that behind her was the legendary Shrieking Shack.

"Let's get closer." Matt whispered. Angelina turned to look at him.

"I'd rather not, thanks." She replied. Matt shook his head and grasped her hand.

"Come on, Ange. It'll be fun." Angelina shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It is haunted."

"So is Hogwarts if you think about it, but are you afraid to enter the school?" Angelina thought this over.

"Well no, but-"

"Then come on!" Without another word, he started to drag her down the hill and closer to the entrance. Angelina struggled, which only caused Matt to pull harder. After Angelina continued to resist, Matt stopped and turned around, glaring at the girl standing before him.

"Angie, would you stop fighting and come on? We want to get down there and back before it's time to go back."

"But-"

"No buts. I've been down here plenty of times, and nothing's happened yet."

"This could be the one time that something does happen." Matt let of Angelina's hand and crossed his arms.

"I thought you were cool, Angelina. I thought you'd be into this kind of stuff. But if you're too chicken, I guess we could go back-"

"I am not a chicken." Angelina interrupted. "I say we go inside. First one to leave has to pay the winner." Matt smirked.

"How much?" Angelina shrugged.

"You choose." Matt smirk got even larger as he stepped closer to Angelina.

"Alright. If you leave first, you owe me a snog. In the Great Hall. In front of everyone. Including Fred." Angelina gulped and nodded.

"And if you leave first?" Angelina asked. Matt shrugged.

"I'll walk in the Great Hall wearing nothing but a string bikini."Angelina giggled.

"Will it be bright pink and be covered in flowers?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"The brightest pink one I can find. In fact, you can pick it out if you want. But, that's only if you stay in longer than me. Which you won't." Angelina smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I think you have forgotten about the famous Gryffindor Courage." With that being said, she turned on her heel and headed towards the Shrieking Shack, Matt not two steps behind her.

* * *

"Did you see that? Did you bloody see that?" Fred asked as he walked out from behind the bushes. George and Lee stepped out behind him, removing the twigs from their robes and their hair.

"Yes of course we bloody well saw that. We do have eyes, you know." Lee said as he removed another leaf from his dreads. Fred shook his head.

"That bloody wanker. Who the hell does he think he is, forcing Angie to do something that she didn't want to do?" George shared a look with Lee.

"Well in his defense he didn't actually drag her in there. I mean, she was on her own feet. She walked in." Lee nodded in agreement but began to shake his head when Fred's piercing glare locked on him.

"Yeah, but he used her weakness against her. You know she hates to be called a coward. Any Gryffindor does. If someone told you to go swimming with sharks naked and then proceeded to call you a coward if you said no, would you do it?" George scoffed.

"Of course-"

"Because it's that damn Gryffindor pride in you. In Angie. And that bloke is using it against her! It's not right! And it's not like I can say anything to her, because she'll just go ballistic and claim it's cause I don't like him." Fred glared at the snow as if hoping it would melt.

"Look twin, I don't like him that much either, but Angie likes him and we shouldn't interfere. If she needs help she'll ask for it." George said as the three began to walk back towards the front of the village. Fred sighed.

"No, she won't because she's too stubborn to admit when she needs it." Lee shrugged.

"Angelina can handle herself, mate. I worry about her just like you do, but she not one to sit by while someone orders her around. She'll stick up for herself."

"You saw the way he gripped her arm though. And he kept pulling her. She's probably bruised." Fred said trying to convince his twin and best friend.

"Fred, Angelina's not some delicate little flower who needs someone there to catch her when she falls. She picks herself up, dusts herself off, and then hexes first and regrets never." Lee said as the three headed into the Three Broomsticks.

"I swear to god if he lays one hand on her-" Fred started before George interrupted.

"He'll have the three of us to deal with, plus Katie, Alicia, a few others and a very livid Angelina. He wouldn't dare." George said while pulling off his jacket and taking a seat in the nearest booth, both Lee and Fred following suit.

"Yes, but if he does-"

"We won't stop you mate." Lee finished as he went up to the counter and ordered three Butterbeers. He returned to the table with the drinks and Fred accepted his gratefully. He took a few sips and the three sat in a comfortable silence until the front door swung open. Four girls with shopping bags came in laughing and talking loudly causing everyone to turn and look at them. Fred quickly ducked down.

"It's Cici and her friends." Fred said answering Lee and George's unasked question. "Don't let her know I'm here." Just as the words left his mouth, eight feet stopped in front of the table. Above it, Cici enthusiastically jumped into the lap of an unsuspecting George.

"Hi, honey! Did you have fun?" Without waiting for an answer, she pressed her lips to George's who froze in shock. Lee, next to him was biting his fist in order to keep from laughing. Even Fred, who couldn't see but had a good hunch about what was going on, was smirking under the table. When George regained his senses, he quickly pulled his mouth away from hers before pushing her off of him and onto the floor. Cici got up with a pout.

"What's your deal, Fred?" She asked as she and her friends dusted off her robes.

"I'm not Fred! I'm George!" George said frantically as he wiped his with the back of his hands. Cici's eyes widened and she turned a bright shade of pink.

"George? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I-I saw the red hair and I-"

"Yeah, well next time, ask! All us Weasley men are red-headed. Ron's over there in the corner, do you want to go assault him as well?" Cici's blush grew darker and she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have any idea where my boyfriend might be?"

"Not a clue." George responded grumpily. "Now please leave. I have to conjure up some mouthwash to get rid of the taste of your spit." Cici gasped before spinning on her heel, her friends following, all of them sending glares George's way as they left. When the door had closed behind them, Fred slowly peeked out from under the table before sliding all the way up. Lee was smirking with glee and as soon as he made eye contact with Fred, the two started laughing.

"Did you enjoy your kiss George?" Fred asked between breaths. George glared at his twin and best mate.

"I hate you both do you know that? Who the hell does she think she is? That she can just waltz in and kiss whoever she damn well pleases?"

"She thought you were Fred." Lee said, obviously enjoying the situation a bit too much.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Honestly! Fred, admit you lost the bet with Angie so you can get rid of her." Lee scoffed.

"Fred? Admit he lost? You have a better chance of forcing all of Hell to freeze over." Fred didn't respond. He glanced down at his watch before standing.

"Well boys, it seems like another Hogsmeade trip has come to an end." He said while putting on his coat. George and Lee stood up as well and the three left the shop with their half drunken Butterbeers still on the table. Halfway to the castle a voice stopped the three of them in their tracks.

"Fred!" Fred inwardly groaned at the sound of his name. He turned to see Cici standing behind him, bags on the grass next to her, hands on her hips, and glare fixed on him. Fred sighed. This wasn't going to end well for him. He plastered a fake smile on his face and started to walk towards her, stopping to discreetly pick up a blade of grass.

"Cici! Baby, where were you? Did you enjoy your shopping?" He asked, feigning both interest and innocence. Cici didn't buy it.

"Oh, don't you _'baby'_ me Fred Weasley! I went in the Three Broomsticks looking for you and you weren't there! Only your twin and Jordan." She said while glaring at each boy in turn.

"Well, I went looking for you!" Fred claimed. "I searched everywhere! But I couldn't find you so I figured you had already gone up to the castle. I got you something." He said while placing both of his hands behind his back. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What is it?" Behind his back, Lee, who had always been good at Transfiguration, transformed the blade of grass into a long stemmed yellow rose. Fred pulled it from behind his back and presented the flower to her, earning a gasp.

"Oh Fred! It's beautiful!" She gushed. Fred smirked. That had been easier than he had anticipated.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" He asked as he handed the flower to her. She nodded.

"You're forgiven." She then rushed into his arms and hugged him, careful not the crush the flower. Over her shoulder, he could see Angelina and Matthew walking back towards the castle as well. He locked eyes with Matthew and was greeted by a glare. He glared back before smirking at the idea that had just formed in his head.

Slowly bending down, and never taking his eyes off of Matt's, he kissed Cici with all the passion he could muster. Cici's eyes closed instantly as she let herself get caught up in Fred's actions. Matthew, not about to be undone, quickly spun Angelina (who had been completely oblivious to both Fred and the mental interaction between the two boys) around and snogged her with all his might. The two boys stayed connected at the lips with their significant others, never breaking the staring contest. Both eventually pulled away due to a need to breathe, and Matt turned Angelina around, quickly rushing off, claiming that she had to meet some of his friends.

"Fred Weasley," Cici said breathlessly. "What on earth brought that on?" Fred glanced at the two rapidly retreating figures and shrugged.

"I don't know. Just...just felt like it I guess." Cici smirked and leaned against him; drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling for me." Fred mentally scoffed.

"It's a good thing you know better, huh?"

* * *

"I officially think I've seen enough of the outside to last for the remainder of my years at Hogwarts." Angelina said as she stood outside the Fat Lady. After their trip to the Shrieking Shack, Matt had dragged Angelina all over, rapidly changing direction like that of the wind. It had grown tiresome, and him constantly pulling her along had really begun to hurt her. She was sure she'd wake up the next morning with bruises in the shape of his fingertips up and down her arm. As they stood outside the entrance to her Common Room, she subconsciously rubbed it, trying to soothe the dull pain. Matt noticed the motion and stepped closer to her.

"Did I do that?" He asked motioning to the bruise. Angelina nodded slowly.

"It's nothing. It doesn't really hurt that much." Matt took her arm and gently slid his fingers over it. Angelina winced.

"I'm so sorry, Angelina! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck and he in turn held her waist, keeping her close to him.

"I know you didn't. It's just...well...you're a little over aggressive. You should cool it is all." Matt nodded into the crook of her neck. He gently kissed her shoulder.

"I'll be sure to work on that. I'm really sorry, Ange. I promise to be more careful. I promise." Angelina could hear the sincerity in his voice and couldn't help but grin. She pulled away from him slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." She said while smirking, causing Matt to smile. She leaned up to gently kiss him, but Matt carefully gripped the sides of her face to keep her there. When he finally let her pull away, both were breathing heavily.

"Not that watching too overly hormonal teenagers swap spit isn't nice and all," A shrill voice from behind them said. "But are you going to give me the password or not?" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"JuJu Cluster." Angelina said. The Fat Lady glared and crossed her arms.

"Thank you." She replied before swinging open. Angelina pulled away from Matt and entered, before stopping and turning around.

"Hey Matt!" Matt turned at the sound of his voice and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about our bet! I'll see you bright and early in the Great Hall." Before Matt could respond, the portrait was closed, and Angelina was removed from his sight.

* * *

"What is your problem, Angelina?" Angelina turned at the sound of her name to look at Katie, who was staring at her with a perplex expression. Angelina shrugged. It was the next morning at breakfast, and she, Katie, George, and Lee were the only ones down in the hall. Alicia had said that she had some last minute homework to finish and Fred was still dead to the world in his bed.

"I haven't got the faintest idea what you are talking about." She said, trying her best to appear nonchalant.

"We all know that's a bloody load of BS, Johnson." George interjected. "You have been sneaking glances at the door ever since you sat down. Now stop it. Your boyfriend will be down as soon as he's done applying his mascara." Angelina glared and gave George the finger.

"What makes you think I was looking for Matt? Why couldn't I have been looking for Fred?" George arched an eyebrow.

"Were you looking for Fred?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then I rest my case." Angelina rolled her eyes before turning her attention to her plate of eggs and sausages in front of her. Less than two minutes later however, she had regained her old habit of looking towards the entranceway. When Matt finally did appear, he stood in front of the door and searched the Great Hall with his eyes. When they rested on Angelina, he smirked before motioning over to his table with his head. Angelina bit her lip, before holding up one finger, showing she'd be there soon. Matt nodded, and headed off to sit with his housemates. Angelina turned back to her table and looked at her lap before taking a deep and calming breath. When she looked up, she saw Katie, Lee and George all openly staring at her.

"What?"

"Angie, what are you about to do?" George asked in a slow and hesitant voice. Angelina fixed him with a hard stare.

"Nothing I won't regret." With that being said, she stood up, turned on her heel, and headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

"Honestly, Fred. He's not that bad. I think you are blowing this way out of proportion." Alicia reassured him as the two headed down the stairs. He had just explained what he and the boys had witnessed Matthew do the Angelina the day before and he was trying to see if she was just as suspicious as he was. She wasn't. Fred sighed.

"But I'm not! I'm very good at reading people Alicia, and I'm telling you there is something not right with Matt, oh I'm sorry, _Matthew_." Alicia rolled her eyes at Fred's childish ways as she patted him the shoulder sympathetically.

"Whether you're good at reading people or not, it's Angelina's decision who she dates. Not yours .So back off." She simply stated. "So how are things going you and your new girlfriend?" Fred groaned at her change of subject.

"She's officially driving me crazy and bet or no bet, I'm breaking up with her today. Dinnertime at the latest." Alicia chuckled.

"Same old Fred." Fred shrugged.

"Some things will never change." By this time the two had reached the Great Hall and they entered just in time to see Angelina stride from the Gryffindor table over to the Ravenclaw one. She then proceeded to tap Matthew on the shoulder, whisper something into his ear, pull him up to his feet, and then plant a big wet kiss on his lips. Alicia, after a few seconds of watching the pair glued at the lips, turned to gage the expression of her companion. Fred's face had gone pale, and he was pressing his lips into a thin line. His fists were clenched at his sides, and in his right one was his wand which seemed to emitting a heat of its own.

"And some things," Fred continued in a voice so quiet, Alicia had to strain to hear it. "No matter how much you don't want them to, will."

_**You all know the drill! Push the button! Go on! Push it! You know you want to...**_


	10. Chapter 9Homework and a Picnic

**FIRST UPDATE IN FOREVER! IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK! :)**

**Sorry if you got this update email twice! I had to go back and seperate the scenes because fanfiction doesn't like keeping my orginial lines womp womp :/**

"Here you go!" Angelina cheerfully said as she dropped a stack of books in Fred's lap. It was late evening and Fred, George and Lee had been sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring at the roaring fire when Angelina had approached them. Fred groaned and pushed the textbooks off his lap while placing his hands over his "family jewels".

"What the hell, Angie? Are you trying to make it so I never have children?" He groaned while rolling into the fetal position on the couch. Angelina giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Could you be anymore dramatic?" Fred glared up at her through his hair.

"You just dropped at least twelve pounds on my junk, possibly crushing it, and you're saying I'm being dramatic? What'd you do that for anyway?" Angelina sat on the arm of the sofa Fred was on and crossed her legs.

"Because dear Fredrick. If I remember correctly, you and I had a bet. First to lose their significant other is a slave for two weeks and this morning while in the loo, I happened to overhear one hysterical Cimarron who kept going on about "that damn Weasley" and "that red-headed bastard", which means I win." Fred sat up slowly.

"What makes you think I broke up with her? How do you know we just didn't get in a fight?"Fred asked defensively. Angelina turned to look at the other two fifth years staring at her and Fred.

"Lee? George?"

"They broke up."

"They're not together."

"He sent her an owl last night."

"She sent him a howler in return."

"She was quite vulgar."

"It was very upsetting."

"I'm scarred for life."

"Such a bad mouth for such a young girl." George concluded. Angelina turned back to smirk at Fred who was glaring at the two boys seated on the floor.

"Thanks mates. Good to know how spineless you both are." Angelina jumped off the arm of the chair and patted Fred on the shoulder as she walked toward the portrait hole.

"Have fun writing my potions essay!" She yelled over her shoulder as she began walking towards the portrait hole.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Fred yelled at her retreating figure. Angelina shrugged.

"I'll figure it out when I get there!" Fred rolled his eyes and opened one of the textbooks Angelina had thrown on him. After turning a few pages, he closed it again and pushed the book on the floor.

"How does she expect me to do her homework when I don't even do mine?" Fred asked George and Lee. The two males shrugged.

"I don't know, but you might wanna get started. Snape's essay is a bunch of crap." George said. Lee nodded in agreement.

"Took me two nights to complete mine." Lee said rolling his eyes at the memory.

"And how long did it take you to do yours, George?" Fred asked. George scoffed.

"I didn't do mine. I made that Hufflepuff Stephanie write mine. All it took was an hour of empty promises, a few kisses, and bam! I'm getting a B." Lee punched him in the shoulder.

"You manipulated some poor girl's feelings, in order to pass Snape's class? Weasley, I'm deeply ashamed." George's eyes widened and he whistled.

"Says the guy who while dating someone else, openly, publicly, and continually, hit on Angelina in front of the entire school during Qudditch matches?" Lee narrowed his eyes.

"Touché, my friend. Touché." Fred sighed.

"Well I guess we better get started." Lee and George exchanged looks.

"We?" They asked in unison. Fred glared at his two friends.

"Yes, we." George stood up and shook his head.

"That's where you are wrong mate. You see it was not we who made a bet with Angelina, it was you. So therefore, it is not us who will be trapped in this common room doing work, it will be you."

"And in honor of us not causing distractions," Lee continued as he got up and headed towards the entrance. George followed suit. "We shall go and leave you alone. Oh, and I recommend not trying to B.S. the assignment. She's good in Snape's class and he'll be sure to notice if her work is below par."

"Yeah. So we will be going. Now. Bye." The two left, the common room door swinging closed behind them. Fred glared at the portrait hole before turning his attention to the books in front of him before reluctantly opening one and picking up a quill and a piece of parchment.

"How potions are useful in everyday life." Fred spoke as he wrote. "By Angelina Johnson."

* * *

"What to do, what to do…" Angelina muttered to herself as she walked down the hall. She had been wandering the corridors of Hogwarts for the past ten minutes and had yet to decide what she wanted to do. She used to wander the halls a lot when she was younger, but the older she got, the less time she had to do it, what with school and socializing and all. Angelina sighed and looked up at the ceiling, marveling in its beauty majesty. She was about to begin walking again, when she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey-" The rest of her sentence was caught off as a hand covered her mouth. The arm that wasn't occupied with keeping her quiet wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Angelina kicked and screamed, trying to get away but to no avail and she was dragged into a classroom. When the door was shut behind them, she managed to get lose and ran to the other side of the room.

"Look," she started, drawing her wand. "I don't know who you think you are but I've have you know that I am no damsel in distress and that you are currently in way more danger than me. Turn on the lights and show yourself!" There was a chuckle from the other side of the room, which only succeeded in enraging Angelina.

"Do you think this is funny? Show yourself! I want to see the fear in your eyes as I curse you!"

"As you wish." The other room's occupant muttered. Her kidnapper clapped and Angelina squinted as the lights were turned back on. She blinked a few times as her vision cleared finally focusing on the other person in the room.

"Matt?" Matt was leaning against the back of the door, grinning.

"Yes?" He answered cheekily.

"You're my kidnapper?"

"Looks like it. Still wanna curse me?" He asked pointing at her still raised wand. Angelina blushed, placing her wand back into her robe.

"No. But why'd you grab me and drag me in here?" Matt shrugged and walked towards her till he was only a few feet away.

"Cause I wanted to talk to you." Angelina arched an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't just say you needed to talk to me?" Matt smirked.

"Well I could've, but this was more fun." Angelina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, still upset about being deceived. Matt walked towards her and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Look, Ange. I'm sorry, okay? I just really wanted to talk to you and well I saw you standing there, looking gorgeous as usual, and I took the opportunity. Can you forgive me?" Angelina tried to keep a straight face, but broke out into a smile.

"Gorgeous huh? Well I guess I can forgive you. What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanna get to know you better. And possibly over a picnic?" He said motioning to the center of the room where a blanket, picnic basket, and candles had been set up. Angelina looked back at Matt and smiled.

"What did you pack?"

* * *

"I quit." Katie arched an eyebrow. She had been occupying the chair across from Fred for good while, watching him frantically look back between the paper in his lap and the textbooks surrounding him. She got up from her position and walked to stand beside him, grabbing the parchment from his lap. She snorted.

"You've only written about three sentences." Fred snatched the paper back.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, but I don't recall asking for your input." Katie rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one would made a bet with Angelina I knew I was going to lose." Fred glared at the blonde.

"I did not know I was going to lose." He said through clenched teeth. Katie shook her head.

"Yes you did. Your longest relationship was three months. And you were cheating on her the whole time."

"That's a lie!"

"Two months and two and a half weeks out of three months is pretty much the entire relationship Fred." Fred glared but didn't comment back. "Exactly. No response because you know I'm right." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Can you help me? Pretty please?" He asked pouting.

"I would but I'm a year younger than you guys remember? I haven't learned this material yet." Fred shook his head.

"Neither have we! He said read and write! I need you to help me search these books for answers. Please? Angie will kill me if I mess this up." Katie rolled her eyes before sinking on the sofa beside Fred and picking up a book. "Thank you." Fred sighed gratefully. Katie nodded as she opened the book.

"Quick question. You seem to be putting a lot of effort into Angie's work, yet you put none in your own. Why?" Fred shrugged as he flipped through the pages in his book.

"Because school's important to Angie."

"And it's not important to you?" Fred looked up from the book and straight at Katie.

"Not as important as it is to Angelina." With that being said, he closed the book he had been holding and picked up a different one and sighed as he turned to the first page. "Chapter one."

* * *

"You're older brother. Adam. Tell me more about him." Angelina rolled her eyes at the statement. Matt had been asking her questions about her life for the past two hours and she was sick of talking. The two were now lying on the blanket and looking up at the ceiling which they had charmed to look like clouds in the sky. Angelina shrugged.

"There's not much to say about him. He's 20, we used to fight a lot growing up, he came here, graduated, and currently attends a muggle university in New York in the states. That's about it."

"That can't be it. There's gotta be more." Angelia sat up so she was leaning on both of her elbows and eyed the boy beside her.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked. Matt sat up so he was in the same position as Angelina.

"I told you. I wanna know more about you."

"Well I wanna know about you too. Let me ask you something." Angelina suggested but Matt shook his head and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"No. Today…today is all about you. You can learn about me later." He said flashing a grin. Angelina was about to retaliate when Matt kissed her on the cheek. "I promise. Just not today, okay?" Angelina rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same. "Good. Next question. Okay. How-" Angelina covered his mouth with her hand, silencing him.

"I was actually hoping we could stop with the questions for now? My throat kinda hurts." Matt moved her hand and nodded in understanding.

"Well what do you wanna do instead?" Angelina grinned and arched an eyebrow.

"I can think of a few things…"

* * *

"Done! Finally!" Fred exclaimed as he forged Angelina's signature at the bottom of the parchment. He and Katie had spent the last two hours trying to fill up the required two pages and after placing the finished essay on the table in front of him he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, sighing in content. "It's finally all done!" Katie looked confused.

"Doesn't she also have Charms and Transfiguration homework?" Fred's eyes snapped open. He looked at her before turning his attention to the unopened books on the table. He stared at them for a long time before finally sighing.

"Screw it. Missing homework in both of those classes isn't going to do anything. She could probably not any of the homework the rest of the year and her grade wouldn't change."

"But Fred-"

"Yes I'm aware that's not actually possible Katie. Please don't point it out." Katie held put her hands in surrender.

"I was simply going to say that if you don't do it, Angelina's going to hurt you. Are you willing to handle her wrath?" Fred shrugged and resumed his old position.

"I can handle Angie." Katie arched any eyebrow even though he couldn't see it. She leaned back in the sofa as well.

"If you say so."

Just then the Common Room door opened and entered Angelina, humming to herself. Katie smirked.

"Speak of the devil." Fred opened an eye in question and Katie pointed at the door. "There's Angie. Go handle her." With one last look, Katie got up and headed towards the girl's dormitory. Fred sighed and stood up, turning to face Angelina who was walking towards him. When she was less than two feet away, he began to talk.

"Angie, I'm really sorry but I didn't do your Charms or Transfiguration homework. But on the bright side, if you don't get a perfect score on your potions essay, I'll curse Snap into the next century." Angelina giggled.

"It's alright Fred. Don't worry about it." Fred froze and stared at her.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I said don't worry about it." Angelina repeated. By now, Fred's eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Oh my god Angie. Are you sick?" He asked quickly placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "Do we need to go to the infirmary?" Angelina removed his hand and shook his head.

"No. I'm perfectly fine." She shrugged. "It's just a homework grade." Fred crossed his arms.

"This coming from the girl who cried cause she left her charms homework in her Quidditch locker in Second Year and hasn't missed a homework since?" Angelina stuck her tongue out at him before plopping down on the couch.

"Oh shut up. Besides I don't really care all that much right now." Angelina giggled again as she looked into the fire in front of her. "In fact, right now I don't really care that much about anything." Fred arched an eyebrow.

"Okay. I get it now. You're on drugs. Alright. Why didn't you just say so before Ange? I could have gotten you some from this guy I know for a very good price." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not high you dolt. I'm just…really happy with how my life is right now. I've got great friends, I'm doing well in school, and I've got a perfect boyfriend." Fred's face darkened for a second at the mention of Matt, before returning to its original state. He nodded and turned to look at the fire as well. The Common Room was dead silent. It had been slowly getting empty when Katie and Fred had been working and by the time they had finished everyone had cleared out but Fred hadn't actually noticed till now. The two sat for some time, just watching the flickering flames and basking in the joy of a silence between friends that required no words.

"Fred?" Angelina whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded back, neither moving their faces away from the orange flames.

"Do you ever have those moments when everything is so perfect that you just wanna freeze time so it would stay like that forever?" Fred nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Angelina reached over and grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"This is one of those moments for me." Fred looked at her before turning back to stare at the fire and smiled.

"It's one of those moments for me too."

**SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL ME PLEASE**


	11. A Case of Mistaken Identity

**:) Enjoy!**

"Sholtz! Green!"

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

"Red!"

Lee, you lose! Make a sex noise!"

"…I still don't understand this game."

Katie, Alicia, Fred, Lee and George were currently sitting in the boys' dormitory studying. Well that had been the original plan. Now they were just kinda sitting around. Katie glared at her boyfriend above her from her position on the floor.

"I explained it three times." Lee arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

"That doesn't mean I understood it the three times you explained." Alicia rolled her eyes and sat up from her laying down position on Fred's bed.

"Okay. Now pay attention. Someone burps. Are you following so far?" Lee nodded to show he was. "And when they do, they or someone else says Sholtz. Are you still with me?" Lee nodded again.

"Yes. It's all making sense."

"When they say Sholtz, everyone has to say a color." George said, picking up where Alicia left off. "And the last person to say a color has to make a sex noise. Alright?"

"Yes. I got that the first three times Katie said it." Katie threw her hands up in desperation.

"Then what's the problem?" George asked. Lee rolled his eyes.

"I don't see the point in the game! Why do we play? What's the goal?" Katie looked up at her boyfriend.

"To hear someone make a sex noise? Duh?" She responded sarcastically.

"So I have to make a sex noise because someone burped, someone else said a silly word, and I didn't say a color?" Four teenagers nodded.

"Yes."

"That's rubbish! What kind of a game is that? Where'd you hear about this Katie?" She shrugged.

"My muggle pen pal in America. She sent me this video of her class and professor playing it and I thought it was funny." Lee crossed his arms.

"Well it wasn't and I don't wanna play anymore." George smirked.

"Yeah, that's because you stink at it." Lee glared at the redhead who shrugged in return. "Why are you being so pessimistic? Aren't games that have no point your specialty? Like that game you tried to teach us last week? Something about buying a duck?" Lee crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue in retort. Alicia chuckled.

"Or the game the week before? What was it? "This is a pen" or something like that? Besides isn't Angelina usually the voice of reason behind our stupid games?" Fred furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Yeah. And come to think of it, where is Angie?" He asked looking at Alicia. The girl in turn shrugged and looked down at her nails. George was the one who answered his twin's question.

"I suggest you try looking for Matt's lips. She's probably attached to them." Fred launched a pillow at him that hit him promptly in the face. "Hey! You know I'm right! They only leave each other's sides for meals and curfew." Katie looked confused.

"Haven't they only been dating for four days? You guys are acting as if they've been together since First Year." She said. George rolled his eyes.

"The way they act, you think they had! It's actually really disgusting. They're all over each other in the corridors, in class, in study period and I don't wanna know when else. You don't know how lucky you are that you don't have any classes with them." Alicia gently slapped him on the arm.

"Be nice. You know this is her first relationship since what happened with Trevor Martin last year." Katie and George blinked.

"What happened with Trevor?" They asked together. Fred arched an eyebrow.

"You remember what happened, George. He said he liked her, that he was going to start dating her and that he wouldn't hurt her but he was only using her to get back his ex? Angelina found out when they were dragged out of a broom closet by Filch? Don't you remember us cursing him and getting detention for a week?" George stared at his twin.

"I remember cursing him and getting the detention but you never actually told me why we did it. And now that I know, I'm glad we did." Katie frowned and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Poor Ange. What did she do when she found out?"

"What do you think she did?" Alicia asked. "She went ballistic! She spent a good 10 minutes yelling at them and threatening to kill them before she stormed up to our room and began destroying it. It took me and Fred almost an hour to calm her down, and even then we didn't trust her enough to give her back her wand for a few days." Fred nodded in agreement. The friends remained silent for a while before George spoke up.

"Well Lee?" The dark-skinned boy arched an eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"Make a sex noise!"

* * *

"Hello Ms. Johnson. May I speak to you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall said as she passed Angelina in the hall way. The girl in question did not stop as the professor had expected, but continued to walk on. The teacher stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the 5th year. "Ms. Johnson? Ms. Johnson!" Angelina stopped and turned to look at McGonagall who was glaring at her. Angelina's eyes widened in realization before she hurried back to the professor's side. When she reached, she bashfully looked up at her teacher.

"Ms. Johnson," McGonagall asked in an impassive voice. "Did you not hear me calling you or did you blatantly ignore me on purpose?" Angelina shook her head.

"No professor, I didn't mean to ignore you. I just…I wasn't paying attention is all. I'm sorry." McGonagall stared at the girl before sighing.

"Alright then. What I wanted to tell you was that after grading that last essay you did, I'm beginning to see a pattern. You are usually an O student and you have been since you were a first year…and now you're just barely scraping As. I know you can do better and I'm expecting it in the future. Do you understand?" Angelina nodded.

"Yes professor." McGonagall nodded and continued to walk like she had been doing before, until she stopped and turned around.

"And Angelina?" The girl in question stopped once more. "10 points from Gryffindor for ignoring a professor. Next time you are being called, pay attention because you never know who it will be. Snape will take much more than 10 points."

* * *

"Seriously? Where's Angelina? I'm starting to get worried." Fred, George, Lee and Alicia rolled their eyes at Katie's comment. The group had migrated from the boys' bedroom to the common room. The five teens were currently lying down in a row in front of the fire. Fred sat up and looked at the blonde beside him.

"Katie, Angie is a big girl. She's older than you are! Calm down."

"Besides," George spoke up. "She said she was going to the library. So that's where she is and where she'll probably be till curfew." Katie huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. I still think someone should go look for her." Alicia sat up and arched an eyebrow.

"Well why don't you go find her then, Katie?"

"On second thought, screw her. I'm too comfortable to move." Katie said as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend on her other side. Everyone around her chuckled and Fred rolled his eyes before standing.

"I'll go find her. Besides I have to ask her when she's tutoring me in…whatever class she said I was failing. See ya mates." He then proceeded to exit the common room to the responses of his friends. Fred made his way to the library and scanned the aisles but he didn't see Angelina. He decided to then search the owlry. Still no sign of her. He even went to the lake, the Great Hall and the Astronomy Tower but she wasn't in any of her usual places.

By this point, Fred had given up and was ready to head back to the Great Hall and get ready for dinner when something moving in the corner of his eye stopped him. He turned to see a tall figure with long black hair and Gryffindor robes quickly walking down the near empty corridor.

"Angelina!" Fred yelled. The girl didn't turn, she just kept walking. Fred squinted. That was her, he was sure of it. He knew her silhouette anywhere… "Oi! Ange!" The girl continued to briskly walk down the corridor and she showed no sign of stopping. Fred glared at her back. It was her. He knew it was. "Alright then," He muttered to himself as he rolled up his sleeves. "If that's how you want it." With that being said, Fred took off running down the corridor after her. The closer he got, the faster the Angelina look-a-like walked until both teens were sprinting down the hall. The wannabe-Angelina turned the corner just seconds before Fred did. "Gotcha." He thought and turned the corner.

The corridor was completely deserted. Fred skidded to a stop and looked around.

"What?"

* * *

Fred trudged back up to the Common Room, still confused as to how Angelina disappeared so fast. "She was right there." He muttered to himself as he walked through the portrait door. He was about to tell his friends that Angelina had gone missing when he looked up and saw that not only was she in the Common Room, but she had taken his spot on the ground near the fire. He quickly rushed over and stood in front of her. He cleared his throat and Angelina looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey Fred." Fred shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't you 'Hey Fred' me after what you did." Angelina sat up and looked at him strangely.

"What did I do?" She asked innocently. Fred scoffed.

"Hello? Five minutes ago? I was chasing you down the hall and calling you and you weren't answering? And then you turned a corner and vanished?" Angelina's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. By this point, George, Lee, Katie and Alicia were staring at Fred in confusion as well.

"Fred, what are you talking about? I wasn't in the hall with you." Angelina said. Fred nodded vigorously.

"Yes you were! I chased you-"

'But that can't be mate." George interjected. "Angie's been here the whole time. She walked in about two minutes after you left and has been here since. She hasn't moved from that spot." Fred at first didn't want to believe him, but looking at the expressions on his friend's faces, told him that his twin wasn't lying.

"Are you positive?" Fred asked. The five on the ground nodded. "I could have sworn it was you-"

"Well it wasn't." Katie said standing. "Was it a girl?"

"Yes." Fred answered.

"Did you see her face?"

"Well, no-"

"Was she in Gryffindor?"

"She never turned around so I couldn't see what was on the front of her robes-"

"Excatly." Katie stated. "You have no idea whether it was Angie or not. And they probably didn't correct you because they were trying to get away because you were scaring them. At this point, the rest of the group had stood as well.

"You're probably just hungry." Lee suggested. "You've got no food in you, and it's causing ya to see things that aren't there." Fred nodded. That did sound like a logical explanation…

"Yeah." He agreed. "I'm just starving, is all. Sorry, Ange." Angelina shrugged.

"Its fine, now let's all go to dinner before you start seeing more of me." The gang nodded in agreement and headed for the portrait hole, Fred lagging just a little behind and muttering.

"I could have_ sworn _it was her…"

* * *

In another part of the castle, Matthew grinned wickedly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He scrunched up his face, and the features quickly began to change. His wavy shoulder length black hair shortened and curled while turning a light brown. His face grew longer and his chin more defined. His complexion lightened as well and freckles appeared on his nose. His chest flattened and spread out, his shoulders growing broader, his arms bigger. Matthew looked down at his hands and watched as the soft feminine fingers disappeared and left in their place were longer, rougher, and manlier ones. When he once again looked in the mirror, he looked just like his old self.

"I think it's time to put my plan into action." He spoke aloud to no one in particular. After taking one last look at himself, he exited his dorm, left the Ravenclaw common room, and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Really short I know, but it's better than nothing right? Review! :D**


	12. Officalness and Reactions

**_yeah! Update! :D_**

"Matt, can I ask you something?" Angelina asked one afternoon. The two of them were sitting beside the lake watching the giant squid leisurely swim. It was a warm Sunday afternoon before dinner and they had been taking a walk around the grounds when they decided they didn't feel like walking anymore. Matt turned to look at her.

"Sure. What's up?"

"What are we?" She asked. Matt, who had been lying on his stomach, sat up and turned so he was staring dead into Angelina's eyes.

"I don't understand your question." He firmly stated. Angelina looked down embarrassed, her fingers playing with the edge of her skirt.

"It's really stupid," she started. "But I was just wondering what we are. I mean, are we dating casually, are we together but still free to see other people, are we exclusive? I didn't know so I was just asking." Matt arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Angelina Ariel Johnson," the girl looked up at the use of her full name. "Are you asking whether or not the two of us are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Angelina nodded shyly.

"Yes…" Matt threw his head back and laughed before quickly pulling Angelina into his lap and kissing her on the cheek.

"Well," he whispered in her ear. "I've told anyone who asked that you're my girlfriend. Is that okay?" He asked. Angelina grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Matt grinned as well.

"How about we celebrate our officalness?" He asked with a smirk. Angelina laughed and the two of them began to lean in when from behind them they heard yelling and footprints headed in their direction.

"Angelina!"

"Ange, where are you?"

"Oi! Angie! We know you're out here so you might as well answer!" The seated couple groaned and rolled their eyes at the familiar voices and regrettably drew back from each other.

"They always have the worst timing." Angelina muttered. Matt chuckled and nodded.

"They do, but in this case it's actually a good thing. I've got assignments I need to catch up on and if we continue this, I know that I won't." He said with a smile. Angelina nodded in understanding. "What are you gonna do for the rest of the night?" He asked her. Angelina shrugged.

"I didn't really have anything planned. Probably stay in the tower after dinner. Why?" She said as she got off of his lap so Matt could stand. The other teen shrugged and helped her to her own two feet.

"Just asking." By the time both teens were upright, Fred, Lee and George were only a few feet away and quickly getting closer. "See you later?" Matt asked, looking down at the girl in front of him. Angelina nodded and he quickly kissed her on the forehead, before turning and walking back in the direction of the castle. When the three boys reached her they all turned to glare at Matt's retreating back.

"Where's he going?" They all asked. Angelina crossed her arms and glared at the three best friends.

"Either back to his dorm or the library to study. Why?" They turned to look at her and crossed their arms.

"We don't trust him." Angelina arched an eyebrow.

"Really? And why not?" She asked. The boys remained silent and Angelina rolled her eyes. "My point exactly. You have no logical reason. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the tower to freshen up before dinner." She turned and began to walk back to Hogwarts, the three boys right behind her.

"Since when do you freshen up before dinner?" Fred asked as the four walked. "The old Angie would walk into the Great Hall covered in mud from head to toe with no problem." Angelina stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"What did you just say?" She asked. Fred stopped as well and arched an eyebrow.

"I said the old Angie-"

"Exactly. The old Angie? What are you talking about? I'm the same person." George and Lee shook their heads.

"No, you're not." Lee said. "We barely see you anymore. You're always with him." Angelina shook her head.

"I'm not always with him."

"Ange, you've missed two Quidditch practices because you were "helping" him study." George said. "The old Angie never put anything before Quidditch, especially a guy. She didn't wear makeup a lot either. Or constantly fix her hair. Alicia and Katie always have, but not the old Angie."

"The old Angie also paid attention in class." Lee added. Angelina shook her head, offended.

"I pay attention in class! My grades are better than all three of yours!"

"They might be better, but they're below usual Angelina standards. And you don't even seem to care."

"You're acting like I blew off practice to go party with him or something like that! I was helping him studying! And so what if I'm taking better care of my appearance? I like looking pretty!" She shouted.

"He's a Ravenclaw for a reason! He doesn't need help studying because he does that automatically! And all this supposed "studying" clearly isn't working because your marks aren't getting higher! Besides you don't need all that stuff to look pretty because you're gorgeous without it!" Fred shouted back. The four fell silent after the redhead's outburst, none of them quite sure how to handle the sudden awkwardness that had settled among them. Angelina, unable to remain hushed any longer, rolled her eyes and began walking again.

"Whatever." She said, not looking at any of the boys trailing behind her. "Look I don't care what you guys say because I've done absolutely nothing wrong. It isn't a crime to be girly or to spend time with my boyfriend."

"It is a crime to repeatedly blow off your mates, though." George added quietly. Angelina didn't respond to his comment. When the four had reached the Entrance Hall, Angelina made to keep walking but was pulled back by Fred's hand on her arm.

"Angelina, we're trying to help."

"How? By yelling at me?"

"No! By telling you that the rest of us are feeling neglected!"

"Neglected? Are you lot serious? How can you be feeling neglected? It's only been a week!" Fred was about to shout something else, but stopped and shared a confused look with Lee and George. He turned back to look at Angelina, to see her disappearing up the stairs.

"One week?" George asked moving closer to his twin until they were standing right next to each other. Lee did the same. "They've been dating for almost a month." Lee shrugged. "Do you think he's drugging her to make her forget?" Fred clenched his fists.

"If he is, we'll kill the bastard where he stands!" Look shook his head and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"No, it's worse." Fred and George looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"She's in love. Big time. ." George arched an eyebrow.

"So how's that worse? Isn't being in love supposed to be a good thing?"

"Not in this case. All this means is that it's gonna hurt her that much more when they break up." Fred looked at their shorter friend.

"Don't you mean if?" Lee crossed his arms.

"No. When."

* * *

"Ms. Johnson! I haven't seen you in the wing lately. Wow, that's probably the first time where that being said is actually a good thing." Madam Pomfrey said when the fifth year Gryffindor quietly entered her office. The teen smiled before taking a seat in front of the desk that belonged to the older woman. "Well, now don't act shy. What do you want? You're not sick, are you?" Angelina cleared her throat before speaking.

"No, I'm fine." She answered. "I was just wondering if my parents wrote you." Madam Pomfrey arched an eyebrow.

"No, they have not. And why would they have?"

"Well," Angelina started. "We spent some of the summer in South America and while we were there, we realized that I'm allergic to Saffron."

"That's an odd spice." Madam Pomfrey said. "What did you eat it in?" Angelina awkwardly crossed her arms before doing the same to her legs as she thought it over.

"I don't think of what it was called but it was really sweet. All I can remember is that afterwards my throat closed up, my face swelled and I didn't feel like I could move for the next year." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"That does sound like your usual reaction. But why are your parents writing to me?" Angelina shrugged.

"They said something about you having it for your files." Madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding before getting up and walking over a giant file cabinet. She shuffled through it for a few minutes before returning to her desk with a folder labelled _Johnson, Angelina. _

"Well, I'll put it in here, but Saffron is not a very common spice and I honestly doubt you'll come in contact with it while you're at Hogwarts." She said, scribbling the information into the folder. Angelina nodded.

"So that only makes two things, I'm allergic to, right? Saffron and Cumin?" She asked, slight hitch in her voice.

"You're forgetting raspberries." Madam Pomfrey said, as she walked back over to the cabinet. "While it's true your reaction to them isn't as strong as your reaction to Saffron and Cumin, you are still allergic." Angelina furrowed her eyebrows.

"How is that reaction different?" Madam Pomfrey turned quickly from her flies to look at the younger girl sitting at her desk.

"Don't you remember your first year?" She question, her face contorted in a look of shock. "You ate raspberries you had picked off a bush in Hogsmeade?" Angelina continued to give her a blank stare and Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "You thought they were plain berries and 10 minutes after eating them, you were unconscious for the next two days. Are you remembering this now? Is it all coming back to you?" Angelina nervously nodded her head and stood from the chair.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. My mind just kind of blanked there. I'm gonna head down to dinner. Enjoy the rest of your night, Madam Pomfrey." The nurse nodded her head and waved her hand, dismissing the girl, who promptly turned to leave.

"Ms. Johnson!" Angelina turned at the sound of her name and Madam Pomfrey tossed her a small bag. "They're cough drops." She said, answering the unasked question. "Be sure to take them. You sound a bit hoarse. And also, go for a smaller pants size next time. They're practically falling off."

* * *

Angelina slipped out of the hospital wing and ran, not stopping until she was an entire floor below. As she caught her breath, she looked around quickly before hiding in a tapestry. She listened silently for footsteps or any other sign that other students were coming her way. After a few moments of silence, she sighed in relief.

Angelina reached into the pocket of her baggy jeans and pulled out a small, circular mirror, holding it up to her face. Her face scrunched up and slowly her features changed, flipped and transformed until the face looking back in the mirror was that of Matthew McAllister. Matt grinned at his appearance before pocketing the mirror and moving out from behind the elaborate drapery and leaned against the wall next to it, arms crossed and smirking.

"So Angelina's allergic to raspberries. This could be very useful…"

**_oooooohhhhhh...clifhanger... :D And a big virtual hug and kiss to all you lovelys who have stuck with this story even though I am absoultely horrid at updating...I love you all and never change. :D_**

**_Peace, Luv and Hairgrease!_**

**_HP4EverLuver_**


End file.
